A Thief's Tale
by TheDnDking
Summary: Sly begins having nightmares and in them Carmelita is killed. Meanwhile, a new foe is constructing a weapon he believes can wipe anyone off of the face of the earth. Could this be the end of the Cooper line? Post Sly 3. Please R&R.
1. The Right Decision?

Authors Note: I do not own Sly Cooper, he belongs to Sucker Punch. Also, while I am aware I am not following the ending of Sly 3, I really don't care. So deal with it.

* * *

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 1: The Right Decision?

Sly ran across the rooftops. Close behind, firing off her signature shock pistol, the beautiful Inspector Carmelita Fox. In just a few more blocks, Sly would find himself above the street where the van was waiting. It didn't take him long to reach the rendezvous point. Seeing the van on the street, he turned to make one last comment to the lovely vixen. What he saw made his blood run cold and body freeze. Carmelita was there, shock pistol ready, but it was what was behind her. A shadowy figure armed with a .50 caliber desert eagle, and it was pointed, at point blank range, at the back of Carmelita's head.

"Any last words before I take you in Ringtail?" Carmelita asked. Sly tried to warn her about the mysterious gunman, but nothing came out. With a loud bang, the bullet of the gun pierced Carmelita's skull. She collapsed, dead.

"You could have saved her." The shadowy figure said in a low, echolike, voice before disappearing into smoke.

"Carmelita." Sly said shocked running over to his fallen love's side. Rain burst from the sky as if a giant bucket was overturned. Sly turned to the sky and yelled with all of his voice, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

That's when Sly shot awake in his bed, panting heavily. Taking a look around, he placed his face in his hands. _It was just that dream again Sly. It was just the dream._ He thought to himself. The dream haunted him every night ever since he left his amnesia life behind. He wanted to be with Carmelita so much that he faked amnesia. Everything was going great; they even got an apartment together. How foolish he was thinking he could turn his back on his true calling. So one night, after Carmelita went to sleep, he wrote her a note on the back of one of his signature calling cards. It read:

_Carmelita: I'm sorry it had to come to this. The truth is I've been lying to you. I never lost my memory. But I thought, if the problem of our professions was removed, we could have a future together. But I could never leave my old life behind. Just know this, the time we had together was completely real. –Sly_

When he finished the note, he placed it next to her bed, and disappeared into the night. That was roughly three months ago. It was easy to find the newest safe house. He was actually surprised that everyone, Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, and Dimitri, was there. Lost in thought, he didn't even hear Bentley enter.

"Sly?" Bentley asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sly said suddenly noticing the turtle.

"Are you sure?" Bentley asked, "I heard you panting, you had the dream again didn't you?"

"I honestly don't know why I keep having it." Sly said, "It must mean something."

"I'm not sure what it could mean Sly." Bentley responded, "I'm sure it wasn't an easy choice for you to make, but if it's any consolation, we're glad to have you back."

"Thanks buddy." Sly said, "I think I'm going out for a while, maybe the night air will clear my head."

"Just promise me one thing," Bentley said, "No matter what, if you see Carmelita, I want you to STAY AWAY from her. She's probably hurting just as much as you are. And with her temper."

"I know it would probably be best to avoid her. At least for a little while longer." Sly said grinning at his own joke.

"Sly! This is serious!" Bentley said, "If she spots you, she'll probably kill you!"

"Just relax Bentley." Sly said heading for the window, "You know I know how to stay hidden." And with that, Sly leapt from the window using his cane to grab the rain gutter of a neighboring building.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Paris…

Inspector Carmelita Fox returned to her apartment. Ever since Sly decided to leave that night and return to thieving, everyday was hell. Every day she could feel the stares of her coworkers. Their taunts where just as equally unnerving. 'Hey look, that's the girl who gave herself to Sly Cooper.' 'What kind of cop would get a place with that criminal?' 'She's always talking about bringing him in. And when she had the chance, she got him a job here and started dating him.' 'Looks like Carmelita is all bark and no bite.' Was just a few of the ridicules she would hear. _What was I thinking? Deep down, I knew Sly would get his memory back. So why did I even start that lie to begin with? I just thought we could have a life with each other. But obviously lied in that note just so he would have the leverage of my emotions. By making me think that he actually cared for me, he could just bring up what happened and get away._ That's when she began to break down in tears. She would never tell anyone, there was not a single soul on earth she could trust with this, but she loved Sly.

"Get a grip Carmelita." She said to herself, "He's a criminal. That's all he'll ever be. He's incapable of caring for anyone. You can't let your emotions get in your way, from now on; you put your job first!" But the back of her mind was arguing. _You don't mean that. You still wish you could be with Sly. Just think what your parents would say if they knew you were giving up on someone you loved so easily._ "My dad would appreciate me trying to bring him to justice." _But what about your mom?_ "She'd…I don't know what she'd think." _Exactly. You view crime as black and white. So who better than a grey raccoon to change that? _Unable to hold it back anymore, Carmelita cupped her face in her hands and began bawling uncontrollably.

On the Paris rooftops…

Sly gazed up at the bright moon. He always felt the moon reminded him of Carmelita. Gazing up at the moon recently always made him think the same question lately, _was it the right decision?_


	2. Reunion through Crime

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 2: Reunion through Crime

Returning to the safe house, Sly crawled back into his bed, but did not want to go back to sleep. He didn't want to have that dream again. He didn't want to see the shadowy figure appear behind Carmelita and have him unable to help. He didn't want to hear the gunman say that he could have saved her. He didn't want to see her cold, lifeless eyes stare up at him, almost like they were asking 'Why didn't you help me'. All he could do night after night was either not sleep, or relive the horrid scene. His thoughts slowly drifted to the real Carmelita. _What was she up to? Did she believe the note? If she didn't believe the note, would she ever give him a chance to explain himself? _And most importantly, _would she ever want to be with him again after all of that? _While he was lost in thought, he didn't even feel himself drift into sleep.

The Next Night…

Sly shot awake again. Once again, the nightmare entered his mind. Through his pants, he could hear his team muttering something.

"I know Murray," Bentley said, "I'm worried about him too."

"Maybe we should try getting away from things for a while." Penelope said.

"We couldn't do that to Sly." Bentley said, "Staying in Paris might be Sly's way of staying with Carmelita."

"Maybe it would be best to try to talk to Cooper." Panda King said followed by Guru's ancient language.

"Both of you make good points," Bentley said, "But I think the best thing to do is just to try to get things back to normal."

"What do you mean homie?" Dimitri asked.

"I mean maybe we should plan a heist. You know something to take Sly's mind off of Carmelita." Bentley responded.

"Are you positive about this Bentley?" Murray asked, "If Sly's not at 100%, I don't think we can pull it off. And if Carmelita shows up, Sly will defiantly lose what little edge he has left."

"We actually don't need the heist to work," Bentley said, "We just need something to lift his spirits. Besides, we'll be covering his back the whole time just to be safe."

"That's what you guys think?" Sly said coming out of his room, "I know I haven't been in a heist in awhile, but you guys really I'm some sad sack who needs to be looked after like some kind of child?"

"Sly, that's not what we meant." Bentley said trying to comfort his friend, "All we meant was"

"Save it." Sly said, "You guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a family. Especially you Bentley and Murray. And here I am, listing to some plan to give me a false sense of success. Has it ever accrued to any of you that maybe I don't want to move past Carmelita?"

"Sly, we know you care for her, but I think" Bentley tried to explain.

"I don't care what you think. You guys think I've lost my edge. Then I'll show you. I'll plan and pull off a heist by myself." Sly interrupted heading for the door.

"Sly, just think it over." Bentley said, "You've never pulled off a heist alone in your life. Even in the orphanage you always had me and Murray."

"Maybe that was my problem." Sly said, "I've always had you to bail me out if I've ever gotten in trouble. How can I call myself a master thief if I can't do anything by myself?" Before Bentley could respond, Sly slammed the door behind him.

"We just made things a lot worse, didn't we?" Murray asked.

"Yes, Murray," Bentley responded, "We did."

The Paris Rooftops…

_I need something to steal, something…important. Something that if I can steal will show everyone that I don't need a team. Something that when it's stolen, people will never stop talking about it. _Sly thought, _Bentley usually is the one who picks the target. No! I don't need Bentley._ Sly spotted a newspaper dispenser and decided to read its headline for an idea. He quickly found something that interested him. 'Treasures of the lost pharaoh: now on display at the Paris Metro Art Museum'. _Bingo._ So Sly ran off to pull a heist all on his own. But if he had examined the paper closer, he would have easily seen the name of the one in charge of security: Carmelita Montoya Fox.

The Paris Metro Art Museum…

Carmelita was assigned to help guard the lost pharaoh exhibit. Although, in truth, she wished other Interpol agents weren't there with her.

"So, waiting for your boyfriend to show up?" One of the other agents asked, "In fact, I'm surprised that you weren't fired."

"You think I'm incapable of taking down Cooper?" Carmelita asked, "I'm not going to let what happened get in my way."

"Oh, I don't think you won't even try to catch Cooper, I'm sure that you won't." The agent responded, "You got so involved with him; I'm not only surprised you kept your job, I'm surprised you didn't kill yourself when he left you."

"What do you mean by that?" Carmelita snapped.

"It's obvious." The agent said, "When Sly was at Interpol, you seemed a lot more open and cheery. But when he left, you vented your anger on anything and everything. Not to mention we could actually hear you crying in your office. I even talked to the chief about forcing you to see a therapist."

"What, you think I'm crazy?" Carmelita barked.

"Yeah." The agent said, "I do." Before Carmelita could respond, the alarm went off.

"You guys check on the except. I'll head to the roof. I have a feeling on who is behind this." Carmelita ordered before heading to the roof.

Meanwhile…

Sly nearly made it to the roof. Dealing with alarms was a lot more of a hassle than he remembered. Normally Bentley would have those disabled. And Murray would have the van ready just a few blocks away. Upon reaching the roof, he was suddenly face to face with a shock pistol.

"Freeze Ringtail." Carmelita said, her voice burning with anger.


	3. Guilt

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 3: Guilt

Sly knew he was beat. Dropping the bag of loot, Sly put his hands up and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"What's the matter Ringtail, no clever little quips?" Carmelita asked still angry, "No flirting? And where's your gang?"

"My gang isn't in on this one." Sly said not even attempting to look up. Something about this didn't sit quite well with Carmelita. Something about Sly was different, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Whatever was different, it made her job a lot easier.

"That's a shame; I was hoping to take you all in at once." Carmelita said, "At least I get to take you in. You're under arrest. And this time, I'm never letting you out of my sight. It's not like you can pick a lock while being watched without it being noticed."

"Probably not." Sly said letting Carmelita turn him around and shackle his hands together.

The Cooper Safe House…

"Oh my god. Everyone, come quick!" Bentley shouted. Soon after, the rest of the gang gathered around the screen used to control the grapple cam.

"Bentley, please tell me we're not seeing what I think we are." Murray said panicking.

"I'm afraid so." Bentley said, "Sly's been captured."

"But, how could he let that happen?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know," Bentley said, "I've been watching him with the grapple cam since he left. He didn't even try to escape."

"So what you're saying is" Panda King began.

"That Sly gave up? Unfortunately, yes." Bentley finished, "You know, I feel partially responsible for this."

"But why? Sly just up and split." Dimitri said, "It isn't your fault he didn't outrun the fuzz."

"If we weren't talking to him behind his back," Bentley said, "Maybe he wouldn't have had to go out and try to pull a heist without our help."

"Then we have to bust him out!" Murray proclaimed.

"I want to save him too Murray," Bentley said, "But if we help him now, after he left because he felt we were always helping him out of spots he should have been get out of by himself, his pride and feeling of self worth could be completely destroyed."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Penelope said.

"I'm going to keep the grapple cam on him." Bentley explained, "We'll get involved, but ONLY if it is absolutely necessary."

Interpol, Paris Branch…

"Hey look," one of the Interpol agents said as Carmelita entered, "Looks like she finally brought in Cooper."

"Couldn't have been too hard," another one said, "Just dangle their relationship over his head."

"She probably promised to give him a little something if he would cooperate." Yet another agent said.

"Why don't you guys shut up! She's a great cop! And so help me god, if I hear one more shot at her, I will break out of my cell and make sure you all die in the most painful way possible!" Sly shouted with venom in his voice Carmelita never heard before. That's when Carmelita noticed what was different on that rooftop. He was missing his charm. He was missing that confident, child-like, carefree look in his eyes. He was missing what made him himself. In fact, when she looked in his eyes on that rooftop, there was a new look in his eyes, the look of depression. It was the look of a man who given up. The look of a man who was utterly defeated. The look of a man who has lost everything in the world, including something she thought he would never lose, hope. No matter what happened to him, she never saw this look in his eyes. _Snap out of it Carmelita,_ she thought to herself, _He's a thief. Take pity on him now and he'll just exploit it. Then again, how could anyone fake that look?_

"Well Cooper, here's your new home." Carmelita said showing Sly to the most secure cell Interpol had to offer, "Hope you like it. Because with the exception of your court date tomorrow, you're never leaving it." Sly didn't say anything. Carmelita unshackled the raccoon, pushed him into the cell, and closed the door.

"Electric lock?" Sly asked sitting down on his bed.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd leave you alone with a lock you could pick did you?" Carmelita responded.

"I would never think that you would make that mistake." Sly said, "By the way, you remember the note I left you when I went back to this life?"

"Vaguely." Carmelita responded not telling him she was always carrying it with her.

"I just want you to know, everything in it was the truth." Sly said. _Nice try Ringtail,_ she thought to herself, _I'm not falling for that._

"Hey, Carmelita," An Interpol agent said, "The chief wants to see you."

"Okay." Carmelita said then lowering her voice to a whisper, "Could you keep an eye on Sl-I mean-Cooper for me? Just make sure he doesn't try anything."

"You mean like escape?" The agent asked.

"Uh, yeah." Carmelita said. She didn't want to say that she was worried that he might try to hurt, or even kill, himself.


	4. A Bullet Dodged

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 4: A Bullet Dodged

"You wanted to see me sir?" Carmelita asked entering his office.

"Yes," The chief responded, "I heard you were finally able to bring in Cooper."

"Yes I did sir." Carmelita responded.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." The chief said, "I didn't want to tell you this, but I almost thought I was going to have to fire you."

"But why?" Carmelita asked.

"Relax; with Sly in custody, there is no need for that." The chief said, "I only thought I was going to have to do it because we were spending a lot of money in your pursuit of Cooper. And the only reason I didn't fire you when you got him a job here is one: I figured he would be a good addition, two: I trust your judgment, and three: I know you have strong feeling him."

"Sir, I must say, wherever you got that information is completely wrong." Carmelita said trying to remain formal.

"Don't try to lie to me Carmelita." The chief responded, "I didn't reach the top of Interpol by missing things like that." Carmelita adverted her eyes to try from panicking. "So, I'm assuming that you do like him?"

"Sir, if you knew why did you let me keep the case?" Carmelita asked.

"One simple reason," the chief said, "You don't exactly express emotions or make social connections well. So I figured if you could keep chasing Cooper, you might just learn a few things about yourself."

"Is that all you wanted to see me for?" Carmelita asked.

"Not quite," The chief said, "I just wanted to tell you, good job."

"Thank you sir, I'll be going back to my desk now." Carmelita said.

"Actually, I would prefer it if you took a vacation." The chief said.

"Huh?" Carmelita asked.

"You haven't taken a single vacation since you were assigned the Cooper case." The chief said, "I think you've earned one bringing him in."

"I will." Carmelita said, "After Cooper gets convicted. I wouldn't be able to relax without him behind bars for good."

"Fair enough." The chief said.

Middle of the Night, Sly's cell…

"Carmelita!" Sly said shooting awake. Sly looked around. He was still in his cell. The guard assigned to watch him was fast asleep. _What was I thinking? _He thought, _trying to pull off a heist with the gang? I screwed up big. No one in my family was ever caught. Yeah, I was caught by the Contessa, but Bentley was able to get me out. That's not going to happen this time. I let them all down. I just want to hear a friendly voice._

"Sly? Can you hear me?" He could have sworn it was Bentley's voice. But that was impossible. He left his biocom at the safe house. "Sly, up here, on the ceiling." Sly looked up, and saw the grapple-cam attached.

"Bentley, it feels good to hear your voice. You have no clue how much I screwed up." Sly said, "But how did you know I was here?"

"Don't be mad Sly," Bentley said, "But when you left the safe house, we were worried. So I've been following you with the grapple-cam."

"So you do know how much I've screwed up?" Sly asked.

"We don't care Sly," Bentley answered, "We want to help you. Believe me, if any of us wanted out, we would take the chance. While you were Constable Cooper, we kept thieving. We may not have been able to pull off any difficult heists, but we didn't care. We just wanted you back, because we're a family. So please, let us help you."

"You mean, after everything I said, you guys are still willing to put yourselves on the line for me?" Sly asked, his hopes rising a little.

"Of course," Bentley responded, "So, will you let us help you get out of jail?"

"I'm playing my get out of jail free card buddy." Sly said returning to his old self, "Do what you need to."

Safe house…

"Alright guys, Sly's back to his old self!" Bentley said excited, "He's told us to do whatever we need to so we can bust him out."

"Okay! So what's the plan?" Murray asked.

"We're just going to have to break in and unlock his cell." Bentley responded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Penelope asked.

Interpol, Paris branch exterior…

"Okay, we can't just barge in through the front door," Bentley said, "And from the schematics I got from their mainframe, I would gather that Sly's being kept in the cell at the back of the first floor."

"Why would you guess that?" Dimitri asked.

"Because that cell seems to have the highest level of security." Bentley responded.

"But how are we going to get in without busting down the front door?" Murray asked, "Sly's the one who picks the locks."

"Already have a plan Murray." Bentley said, "If you could so kindly pry this panel off?"

"Alrighty!" Murray said easily pulling the panel off of the wall.

"Okay, now I'll just place these here." Bentley said placing two clamps into the exposed hatch, "Now I can access Interpol's security system. Just wait…I'm in! Now I'll just turn off the security for the front door."

"Can't you just turn off the security for the whole building?" Penelope asked.

"I could," Bentley responded, "But the longer I'm in the system the more likely they'll discover an intruder in the system. Either way, I just need a little longer. Bingo! Security for the front door disabled. Murray, feel free to barge through."

"Alright! It's The Murray's time to shine!" Murray said simply rushing through the flimsy glass doors of Interpol.

"Me and Penelope will get Sly out of his cell; you guys get his stuff from the evidence locker." Bentley stated, "Move! Move! Move!"

Sly's Cell…

"Stay here Cooper," His guard said, "Something's going on over there." Before the guard could draw his shock pistol or call for back up, a sleep dart whizzed through the air, knocking him out cold.

"What took you guys so long?" Sly asked when Bentley and Penelope reached his cell.

"Hey, cut us some slack," Penelope said, "We had to wait until a majority of the guards have gone home for the night."

"Whatever," Sly said, "Bentley, can you hack the lock?"

"Already on it," Bentley said, "Just a little bit…got it! Let's get out of here."

"What about my cane, belt, and pouch?" Sly asked, "They took all of that stuff when I was brought in."

"The others are in the evidence locker picking them up." Penelope answered.

"Great, but they're not in the evidence locker." Sly said, "Carmelita has them in her office. You know as a kind of trophy."

"Oh." Bentley said, "Penelope, radio the others to tell them to head back to the safe house. I'll go with Sly to get his stuff back."

"Roger. Be careful you guys." Penelope said.

Outside Carmelita's Office…

"Sly, how are we going to get in?" Bentley asked, "Carmelita surly locks her office door. And your lock picks are on your belt."

"Carmelita may lock her door," Sly said, "But she always leaves her window unlocked." And with that, Sly leapt out onto the ledge of building, crept to the next window, pried it open, and entered Carmelita's office. Five minutes later, Sly emerged from her office and relocked the door using his lock picks.

"Thought for sure you could find your stuff a lot quicker than that." Bentley said.

"I know," Sly said, "Carmelita had my cane up on her wall, but I still had to look through her desk for my pouch and belt."

"Okay. Let's head back to the safe house." Bentley said.

"Just one minute Bentley," Sly said, "There's just one stop I want to make."

The Next Morning…

"Well Ringtail, today's your court date." Carmelita said coming up to Sly's cell, "Hope you're ready to see your last look at the free wor" Carmelita suddenly found herself speechless when she reached Sly's cell. The only thing in it was an all too familiar calling card sitting on the bed. "COOOPPPPEEER!"


	5. The Most Dangerous Threat

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 5: The Most Dangerous Threat

"Sly, I honestly don't see the need to have a temporary bug in that cell." Bentley pointed out. After reclaiming Sly's gear, he asked Bentley to place a bug that could be destroyed in his former cell.

"Just wait for it." Sly said. Just a few seconds after that, Carmelita's scream of frustration was heard through the speaker. "That was the need Bentley that was the need. Feel free to destroy it."

"Still don't see the point." Bentley said.

"Hey, what's the point of breaking out if you can't rub it in someone's face?" Sly asked.

"Uh, to get out of jail?" Bentley asked sarcastically.

"Bentley relax." Penelope chimed up, "The important thing is that we got Sly back and the fact that's he's back to normal."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole depression thing guys." Sly said, "If I hadn't been taking such pity on myself, I wouldn't have gotten caught by Carmelita, and you guys would have had to break into Interpol."

"Ah don't worry about it Sly," Murray said, "Breaking into Interpol was good practice for us."

Meanwhile, somewhere far off…

"Are you sure?" A figure hidden by a tall, dark chair asked, "Carmelita's job is in danger?"

"Yes sir." A hunched over rat said, "It seems that she has been using up to much of Interpol's resources in her pursuit of the Cooper."

"Wasn't he caught?" The figure asked.

"Yes, but his team was able to break him out." The rat responded.

"Then it seems that we will have to move the project into the functioning phase ahead of schedule." The figure said.

"But sir, we aren't even half way through testing!" The rat protested.

"I don't CARE!" The figure hollered, "If Carmelita is fired from Interpol, then we lose all hopes of getting into their records!"

"You're absolutely right sir," The rat said, "I am sorry that I doubted you." The figure rotated his chair and gazed on to a blue suit of battle armor.

"Soon," The figure said, "Soon we will show the world the power of perfect brainpower! Mwahaha!"

Interpol, chief's office…

"Carmelita, I'm sorry to hear Sly escaped." The chief said, "But we will still let you keep your job. You've proved that you are quite able to catch Cooper. So I see no reason to fire you."

"Thank you sir, I will make sure Cooper is back in that cell shortly." Carmelita said.

"Just make sure not to run up to much of a bill this time." The chief said, "Dismissed Carmelita." Outside the chief's office, Carmelita was once again hit with a barrage of taunts from her fellow coworkers.

"How could she let Cooper escape?" One asked.

"Quite simple," Another responded, "You can't expect her to keep her boyfriend in jail."

"And obviously Cooper's the one with the spine in that relationship." Yet another agent said, "When we tried this stuff when he was around, at least he tried to shut us up." Trying to ignore the comments of her fellow agents, Carmelita made her way back to her office. Once inside, she pulled together all of her strength, and attempted to drive the feeling of relief that Sly escaped out of her heart. That was when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Carmelita Fox," A person using a voice modifier said, "Sly Cooper's life is in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Carmelita asked panicked, "Who is this?" Deciding on a plan of action, Carmelita was just about to order a call trace.

"Do not attempt to trace this call." The voice said, "If you do, Sly will die sooner than he needs to."

"How do you know Sly is going to die?" Carmelita asked, her fear turning into anger.

"I know because I'm going to kill him, and you're going to help." The voice said, "You will do exactly what I ask you to."

"And how will you make me do that?" Carmelita asked, "I may not like Cooper, but I will not help you kill him."

"Do not attempt to lie to me Miss Fox. I know all about your feelings for him." The voice said letting out a chuckle, "And as for making you help, if you don't do exactly what I ask of you, he will be killed slowly and painfully. But if you help, I will kill Sly quickly and as painlessly as possible. So, how do you prefer your love dies?"

"Alright, I'll help." Carmelita said, "What do you need me to do?"

"That a girl." The voice said, "As for the first thing, I will need every last one of Interpol's security codes. For everything. Prisons, local branches, weapon lockers, everything. And I will be expecting them by ten o'clock tonight. You will deliver them, in person, to the base of the Eiffel Tower. I will give you your second assignment there."

"Alright," Carmelita said, "I'll be there."

"Perfect," The voice said, "And Carmelita, don't disappoint me. Attempt to trick me; both you and Sly will be killed." The voice hung up the phone there and then.

"What did you just get yourself into Carmelita?" Carmelita asked herself.


	6. Two Tasks and a Setup

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 6: Two Tasks and a Setup

It was ten o'clock at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Carmelita stood there, in her pocket, a disc containing every last code for every Interpol branch, prison, and storage facility. _This is crazy Carmelita,_ she thought, _you're risking your job for a thief. Just remain calm. Maybe you'll be able to arrest this creep without having to give them the codes and without risking Cooper's life._

"Carmelita Montoya Fox?" A figure completely hidden by a trench coat and hat asked.

"Yeah." Carmelita said ready to draw her shock pistol at a moment's notice.

"I trust you brought the codes?" The figure asked.

"Yeah, I brought them." Carmelita answered, "Why don't you come and get them?"

"I will, but first," The figure said raising a gloved hand. Carmelita's shock pistol was yanked from its holster by an unseen force and was pulled to the figure's hand, "Let's make sure you aren't going to try any tricks."

"Okay, so you knew I had my shock pistol," Carmelita said, "Anything else you're hiding?"

"No, now hand over the codes." The figure said.

"Just give me your word that Cooper will be safe." Carmelita demanded.

"You know he will die no matter what," the figure said, "But I give you my word he will have more time on this earth. Time you could use to tell him the truth."

"Here are your stupid codes," Carmelita said pulling a disk out of her pocket, "You said you'd give me another assignment when you get the codes. So what is my next job?"

"Perfect." The figure said tossing her shock pistol aside, approaching Carmelita, and taking the codes, "Now then, are you ready for your next task?"

"Just give me it." Carmelita said.

"I want the profiles of everyone of the Cooper gang." The figure said.

"Why would you want that?" Carmelita asked.

"You were told your task," the figure said beginning to slink into the shadows, "Take the files to the Clockwerk crash site at ten-fifteen P.M. tomorrow night and give them to the man that answers to DeathEye. And Carmelita, do not disappoint me."

"Great," Carmelita said picking up her shock pistol, "Now I have to give more Interpol information to that psycho."

Somewhere far off…

"Perfect." The figure said approaching a computer, "Now I can get those I need out prison." The figure inserted the disk. In a matter of moments, diagrams of Interpol branches, prisons, and storage facilities appeared across the screen followed by code after code for each one.

"Master, why do you need these codes?" the hunchbacked rat asked.

"It is quite simple," the figure said, "To get rid of Cooper; I will need to enlist the help of certain people who not only want their own revenge against Cooper, but have special skills that I could use to construct the ultimate weapon."

"But that doesn't explain why you needed the codes for everything." The rat said.

"If I had only asked for the codes to the prisons where those people were being held," the figure said, "They could assemble a defense force at the prisons. That would make it all the more difficult to break them out. With the codes for everything Interpol has, even if they discover that I have the codes, they will have no way of predicting the next attack."

"Brilliant plan sir!" the rat said.

"Yes I know," The figure said, "Now go alert DeathEye. Tell him to meet 'the pawn' at the Clockwerk crash site. She will be giving him the files on our targets. But above all, tell him not to underestimate her."

"Yes sir." The rat said preparing to leave.

"Oh! By the way," The figure said, "how is my suit coming along?"

"Better than expected sir," the rat said, "Everything is functioning at an excellent level. All that is left to test is the repulsor beams."

"What's left to test with them?" the figure asked.

"To put it simply," The rat said, "We still need to test the charge potential and targeting system. If everything goes right, the suit will be fully functioning by tomorrow night."

"Perfect." The figure said, "That means that we will not Carmelita for much longer!" The figure broke out into an evil laugh.

Cooper Safe House…

"Guys, I just saw something strange just now." Sly said hanging from a window of the safe house.

"What was it Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Okay, I was hanging out on the rooftops, you know, enjoying being free again." Sly said, "That's when I say Carmelita."

"Sly," Bentley groaned, "Why is this strange?"

"Because she was giving some guy in a trench coat and hat a disk." Sly said.

"Meaning?" Murray asked.

"I think Carmelita is in some kind of trouble." Sly answered.

"How are you so sure?" Penelope asked.

"I like to think I know Carmelita, even before I pretended to be Constable Cooper," Sly said, "And none of what happened looked normal. Especially when the guy pulled her shock pistol from her holster while several feet away and without touching it."

"Sly's right," Bentley said, "Even if she's not in trouble, the ability to manipulate things with one's mind is defiantly abnormal."

"Glad to see you agree Bentley," Sly said, "I really think we have to do something."

"I agree with Sly." Panda King said, "If Sly's instincts are right, there could be something sinister on the horizon."

"Okay, now I have no idea what's going to happen next," Sly said, "But tomorrow night, we'll all go on patrol to find her. When you do, signal the others."

The Next Night, Clockwerk Crash Site…

Carmelita stood at the rendezvous point waiting for this DeathEye. She had all of the Cooper gang's files with her. She only hoped he would show up before someone at Interpol figures out what's going on.

"Carmelita Fox?" A hissing voice said from behind her.

"DeathEye I presume?" Carmelita said turning around to see a purple snake-like creature behind her.

"Exactly." DeathEye responded, "Do you have the files?"

"Yeah I got 'em." Carmelita said. While all of this was going on, a small RC car was watching it all.

"Found you." Penelope said instantly turning on her biocom, "Guys, I found her. She's at the Clockwerk crash site. You better hurry, there's someone else here."

"Give me the files." DeathEye said.

"Tell me what your boss needs these for." Carmelita demanded.

"I honestly don't know." DeathEye said, "We of the ancient society of the Krav Krox are taught to obey our leaders, not question them." It was around this point when Sly reached the Clockwerk crash site.

"What have you gotten yourself into Carmelita?" Sly asked himself turning on his biocom to get a better look.

"Okay, here, is there anything else you need me to do for you guys?" Carmelita asked handing over the files.

"Actually yes," DeathEye said, "When we contact you next, come to Le Theatre Formidable, alone. See you then." And with that, DeathEye disappears into the shadows.


	7. The Battle Suit Emerges

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 7: The Battle Suit Emerges

It was around eleven at night at the Cooper safe house. Sly's stomach was still churning from what happened earlier that night.

"Sly try to relax." Bentley said trying to calm his friend, "I'm sure Carmelita had an excellent reason for giving our files to that guy. He might be part of a local police force."

"I don't think so Bentley, I just don't think so." Sly said, "If he was local police, why would he need to disappear and appear from the shadows?"

"I would hate to bring this up," Panda King said, "But I've heard of the Krav Krox society before."

"What?" Sly asked shocked.

"When I was growing up, a legend about a secret society was on everyone lips." Panda King said, "They called themselves the Krav Krox. They were supposed to have both incredible machining knowledge and mastery of the dark arts. Their leaders were some of the most powerful beings known to the entire continent."

"If they're Chinese, what are they doing in France?" Sly asked.

"They were supposed to exist all over the planet." Panda King responded, "It just so happens they reached the level of legend in China. I just want to say if we are fighting the Krav Krox, we need to make sure that we have all possible plans of attack thought out for every possible situation."

"Good to know Panda King." Sly said, "As for know, we need to keep an eye on Carmelita. That guy said that they would contact her again and when they did that she was to go to Le Theatre Formidable alone."

"I just have one question," Dimitri piped up, "why are they planning the meet up at my old club?"

"I have no clue." Sly answered, "Maybe if we can do some recon we can find out."

"Unfortunately, we don't have time," Bentley said taking off a pair of headphones he recently put on, "I bugged Carmelita's phone so we know that when she has to be called over, and the call just went out."

"Crap!" Sly cussed, "Come on, we have to save her!" Sly grabbed his cane and rushed out of the safe house, followed by the other members of the gang.

Le Theatre Formidable's dance floor…

Carmelita stepped carefully across the disabled dance floor, shock pistol drawn and ready to fire. The building has been vacant ever since Carmelita has broken up Dimitri's counterfeiting ring. She felt she had to be on extra high alert just because so far everyone related to this situation seemed to have some kind of unique ability.

"So, you came." DeathEye's disembodied voice echoed.

"Where are you coward?" Carmelita snapped.

"Now now, there's no need to resort to name calling." DeathEye's voice said, "Besides, I think you're the one full of fear. You don't even know why we called you here, do you?"

"I assumed that you called me so you can brag about something." Carmelita responded, "Probably killing Sly."

"Actually, we haven't even attacked him yet." DeathEye's voice commented, "In fact the reason you're here is…BAIT!" DeathEye materialized from the floor, wrapped his serpentine body around Carmelita, and dragged her down through the floor.

"AHHH!" Carmelita managed to scream out before she was turned into a black vapor and pulled through the floor. Her shock pistol, however, did not get pulled along and clacked upon the floor.

Balcony…

Carmelita's scream of fear was heard throughout the entire club.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's in trouble." Bentley answered.

"Not just anyone," Sly said, "That's Carmelita's voice!" Sly took off running, forgetting everything about stealth. Due to Sly's athletic build, he was able to keep a good distance between himself and his gang. Eventually he reached the area of the balcony that overlooked the dance floor. He pulled out his biocom and began to search the dance floor. Sly saw something that caused him to drop his biocom.

"What is it Sly?" Bentley asked as the gang reached him.

"Carmelita's shock pistol," Sly said picking up his biocom, "it's on the floor down there."

"Then we have to find a way to get down there." Bentley said, "Dimitri, what's the quickest way down to the dance floor from here?"

"It would probably be going through the DJ's room." Dimitri said.

"Or we could just burst through the glass." Sly said backing up.

"Nice try home slice," Dimitri said, "But this glass was reinforced to prevent anyone from falling down onto the dance floor when I was grooving to the greasy sweet beats." Sly took a running start and preformed the knock out dive, bursting through the glass. Thinking fast from there, Sly deployed his paraglider to land safely on the floor. Guru helped the others reach the floor by using his powers of levitation.

"The battery's full." Sly said examining Carmelita's shock pistol, "That means she didn't get off a single shot. She was ambushed."

"Is there any clue on where she could be?" Murray asked, "I mean this club is huge."

"We're going to have to split up." Sly said, "Everyone take a different area."

Dimitri's counterfeiting room…

Carmelita and DeathEye materialized on the floor of Dimitri's former counterfeiting room.

"Welcome to the site of Sly Cooper's demise Carmelita Fox." A familiar voice said.

"That voice," Carmelita said, "You're the one who I had to give the codes to!"

"Exactly," A yellow falcon said emerging from the shadows, "I felt it was about time you saw my face. That way, when I kill your boyfriend, and end his family line, you will know exactly who is to blame."

"But I don't even know who you are." Carmelita said.

"No, of course not." The falcon said, "I didn't expect you to. After all, how can you expect Interpol to know anything about the head of the Krav Krox?"

"The Krav Krox?" Carmelita asked, "The secret society with legendary black magic skills?"

"And machining knowledge." The falcon said. "In fact, I am willing to bet you have already had the honor of meeting one of our more famous members. What was his name again? Oh yes! Clockwerk."

"Clockwerk was a Krav Krox?" Carmelita asked shocked.

"One of the originals actually." The falcon said, "He served as my ancestor's right hand man and council enforcer."

"Right hand man? Then…" Carmelita began.

"Clockwerk was not the most powerful of the founders? Precisely." The falcon said, "My family is clearly the most powerful, as we've been running the Krav Krox since it's founding. And believe it or not, even we were saddened to hear of his passing. It was quite a blow actually, just think, the enforcer, dead." The falcon snapped his fingers and a scorpion wheeled out a cart. On it, several different types of liquor. He then poured himself a scotch on the rocks.

"Wow, a creep who drinks. That's a shocker." Carmelita said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know this is some of the highest quality scotch known to man." The falcon said taking a drink, "Poison, make sure the cart is safe. I want to enjoy a drink after I kill the Cooper."

"Of course sir." The scorpion said wheeling the cart into the darkness.

"Do you really think putting in the shadows will keep it safe?" Carmelita asked.

"You are naïve." The falcon said, "All Krav Krox know how to use the shadows as a form of transportation. He's wheeling it back to our base. Either way, DeathEye, chain her up. And get out of here once you're done. I want to fight Cooper alone."

"Yes sir." DeathEye said chaining Carmelita between two support beams, then disappearing as a black vapor.

"Now then," The falcon said finishing his scotch, "I want you to call out for your boyfriend to lure him here."

"I won't lure Sly to his death." Carmelita protested.

"You won't willingly," The falcon said, "But this should loosen your tongue." The falcon pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into Carmelita's arm.

"What was that stuff?" Carmelita asked.

"A little serum I developed to take free will away for one command." The falcon said, "Now then, call out for Sly Cooper and lure him here, don't stop until he's in the room. I need to suit up." The falcon then disappered into the shadows. Carmelita tried to resist calling out to Sly, but in the end, she failed.

"Sly! Sly help! I'm down here!" Carmelita yelled out, crying knowing that she was the final piece in the puzzle of Sly's death.

Somewhere in the lower levels of the club…

"Where are you Carmelita?" Sly asked himself.

"Sly! Sly help! I'm down here!" Carmelita's voice called from down the hall.

"Carmelita! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Sly said taking off in the direction of the vixen's voice.

Dimitri's counterfeiting room…

"Carmelita!" Sly said finding her and instantly started picking the locks of the chains the bound her, "Don't worry, you'll be out of here in" Sly was so busy trying to free his love that he didn't see the blue burst of energy coming at him. The energy blast hit him in the head, easily knocking him aside.

"Welcome to the party Cooper." A voice said as a figure in blue and silver metal battle armor, resembling that of Ironman's, emerged from the shadows.


	8. Battle Suit Showdown!

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 8: Battle Suit Showdown!

Sly quickly regained composure and leapt back to his feet.

"What's the matter Sly?" the figure asked, "Aren't you a master thief? Aren't master thieves supposed to be aware of their surroundings at all times?"

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"I am Torigun Kazu, leader of the Krav Krox!" the figure bellowed, "and I am the one who will end the Cooper line! To succeed where Clockwerk failed! And there is nothing you can do stop it." He fired another burst of energy at the raccoon. Since Sly saw this one coming, he was able to evade it.

"Why did you bring up Clockwerk?" Sly asked, "How do you know that monster?"

"Now then Cooper, no reason to resort to name calling." Torigun said.

"What else would you call him? What else strives for immortality just to wipe out a family name?" Sly asked, "In my book, Clockwerk was a monster."

"To you, yes." Torigun responded, "But to all of us on the Krav Krox council, he was a brother. His goal to exterminate the Coopers was respectable. So we helped him replace his organic body parts with machines to accomplish his goal. So with him gone, it is up to the remaining members of the Krav Krox to finish the job. I guess we are lucky that he died with only one Cooper left to go." Unknown to Torigun, Sly sent out a signal through the biocom so the rest of the gang could find them.

"You…made him into that machine?" Sly asked astounded, "How…how could you! Why would you let something like that exist in the world?"

"What can I say, we could have stopped him, he'd have to listen to my family," Torigun said, "but life's cruel. Get used to it."

"If you think you're going to be killing me," Sly said, "You've got another thing coming." The rest of the gang reached the room at that point.

"Sly!" Bentley shouted as they entered.

"Guys, get Carmelita out of here!" Sly said, "I'll handle this guy."

"No." Murray said, "We're going to help."

"No! This guy is the reason Clockwerk was able to hunt my family for so long." Sly barked, "I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"We are sorry Cooper," Panda King said, "Even though Clockwerk was my master at one point, you've shown me how much humanity matters. We shall all help you."

"Besides, even though this may sound selfish," Bentley said, "If Clockwerk wasn't allowed to hunt your family; you wouldn't have come to the orphanage. And meeting you was one of the best days of my life. And I don't have many days like that. So that's why we'll stand with you against this creep."

"Ah, I'm touched." Torigun said, "Is this 'friendship'? Don't make me laugh! No matter what you have, this armor will result in your death."

"We'll see about that." Sly said, "Murray do me a favor; get Carmelita out of those chains."

"With pleasure." Murray said ripping the chains apart.

"And Carmelita, you might need this." Sly said pulling her shock pistol out of his pouch, and tossing it to her, "Well Torigun, think you can stop us?"

"Easily." Torigun said firing off a fury of energy bursts. Each gang member took off in different directions.

"Let's finish this quickly." Bentley said readying a sleep dart, "Sly, keep him busy."

"On it Bentley." Sly said calling on the powers of his ancestors to disappear. He snuck up behind Torigun, and struck him with his cane. Not even causing Torigun to flinch. Remaining invisible, Sly rarely stood still so he could try different cane strikes. None of which were doing any good. Bentley carefully aimed the sleep dart at the mechanized foe.

"Sly, get away!" Bentley shouted pulling the trigger. In order to escape the fog created by a detonated sleep dart, Sly had to undo his invisibility so he could move faster. The sleep dart hit Torigun directly in the face, releasing its sleep inducing mist.

"A sleep dart? Did you really think that would work?" Torigun asked, "My suit not only has an air filtration system that can remove any pollutants, but my suit also has its own oxygen system."

"How did he know about my sleep darts?" Bentley asked.

"That would be my fault." Carmelita said, "He told me to give him all of your guy's files. He probably needed them to know what you guys use in jobs and combat."

"Why don't you tell them why you were willing to give me the files?" Torigun asked, "Or have you gotten to use to your lie?"

"What is he talking about Carmelita?" Sly asked.

"He told me that if I didn't help him he'd kill you." Carmelita responded, "But don't get any ideas Ringtail, I only did it so I can bring you in one day." She fired a few shots from her shock pistol, but each one seemed to be absorbed into his armor.

"Foolish girl," Torigun said, "My suit absorbs electricity and channels it into the power core. In other words, the more you try to hurt me with that toy of yours, the stronger I become." He fired another blast of energy, destroying the support beam Carmelita was hiding behind knocking her out. Followed by a shot to the ceiling above Carmelita causing hundreds of pounds of rubble to fall on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Carmelita!" Sly said running over to the trapped beauty. Sly's voice quickly turned venomous and rage-filled, "Why…why would you do that? She had nothing to do with this!"

"I couldn't let her live." Torigun said, "You clearly love her. You won't find another. So, with the only girl you love dead, even if you survive, the Cooper name dies with you."

"You're right about one thing." Sly said, "I do love her. She's the only girl I'll ever love. I would give anything to be with her. For a while, I even tried living on her side of the law. But I couldn't keep it up. I left her a note explaining everything. I don't know if she believed me or not, and I guess that I'll never know now. But if I knew that the bastard who let Clockwerk rampage would come gunning after her, I would have come right out and asked her."

"Well don't worry; you won't have to live without her much longer." Torigun said readying a super energy burst and aiming for Sly's head, "Goodbye Cooper." Before he could fire, he was hit with a full power firework cannon blast, causing the energy burst to shatter several support beams.

"What kind of man calls himself a warrior but attacks the only place one cannot defend, his heart?" Panda King asked, "Only a coward does that. I shall make sure you feel pain far worse than that you caused Sly."

"Carmelita, wake up, please wake up." Sly begged, "Come on, call me Ringtail, shoot at me, try to arrest me, anything."

"She's gone Sly." Bentley said, "I'm sorry, now come on, we've got to get out of here. The entire building could come down at any moment."

"No! If she's truly dead, then I want to make sure he dies too." Sly said looking over as Panda King tries everything to harm the battle suit wearing murderer. Guru swept his hand over Carmelita, and responded with his ancient language.

"We can still help her Sly," Murray piped up, "Master said she still has life force in her. When a living being truly dies, their life force fully leaves their body. That means if we can get her some medical help, she could survive!"

"Then that's what we have to do! Murray, get this rubble off of her." Sly said, "I think I know how to beat this guy."

"What are you talking about?" Bentley asked, "Nothing we're throwing at him is hurting him."

"I'm going bring the roof down." Sly said, "Now Murray, the rubble."

"Don't worry," Murray said, "The Murray can handle this." Murray began to throw pieces of rubble off of Carmelita.

"Panda King!" Sly said, "Help Bentley bring this building down, I'll distract this guy."

"Sly, I must protest." Panda King said. "I don't know how you could escape if you're distracting him."

"Just do it!" Sly shouted. Sly attempted several cane strikes, but none of them were hurting him.

"The best way to bring this building down is several well placed explosives." Bentley said, "We'll have to place them around while we escape. Hopefully Sly will be able escape in time."

Sometime later, outside Le Theatre Formidable…

"We can't wait any longer." Bentley said, "We have to detonate the bombs now."

"But Sly's not out yet." Murray protested.

"Guys. Blow the bombs now!" Sly's voice said over the biocom, "I can't escape without a diversion, and the only way to get that is by the building caving in on itself."

"Okay Sly." Bentley said, "Just get out quick." Bentley then hit the switch, detonating the bombs.

With Sly…

"No where left to run Cooper." Torigun said, "Now prepare to die!"

"Not quite yet." Sly said as large chunks of the ceiling began to fall. While Torigun was distracted by the cave in, Sly made a made a mad dash for the door.

"Where did you go?" Torigun said noticing that Sly had escaped, not noticing however, the large amount of debris falling upon him.

With the rest of the gang…

The entire building fell into a pile of concrete.

"No." Bentley said.

"Sly didn't get out." Penelope said.

"Well, come on, we still need to get Carmelita to a hospital." Murray said. Guru said something causing the gang to turn their biocoms to the rubble. They did it just soon enough to see Sly crawl out of the mess. The gang quickly made it to the van, spun by the former club, and picked up Sly.

"Why aren't you guys at the hospital yet?" Sly asked climbing into the van.

"We just wanted to make sure you were safe." Murray said stomping on the gas and they sped off to the hospital.

"I'm going to have to bring her into the hospital." Sly said.

"But we can't!" Bentley said, "You'll be arrested! And I don't know if we could break you out this time."

"But then how will we alert the doctors that she needs help?" Sly asked, "How is she doing Guru?" Guru muttered a few words meaning 'She's hanging on but fading'.

"Don't worry Sly," Murray said, "We'll almost at the hospital."

"Just hang on Carmelita." Sly said to theunconscious fox, "They'll have you trying to arrest me again in no time. Hurry Murray!"

"We're there!" Murray said as the van entered the ambulance zone. After Sly carefully placed Carmelita on the ground, Bentley set up a siren to alert the hospital staff. The van sped off before the first doctor came out.

"We need a stretcher out here!" The doctor yelled.

Two hours later…

Carmelita reawakened slowly in her hospital bed, remembering full well the events that just transpired.

"Hey there." The doctor said, "Do you feel okay?"

"I don't know," Carmelita said letting out a groan, "I feel like I was just hit with a dump truck."

"You may have well been," The doctor said, "We don't know much, but we do know that you were nearly crushed to death. But you're going to be fine, you'll just have to stay here for awhile to recover."

"That's good." Carmelita said trying to sit up.

"I still wouldn't try that just yet." The doctor said, "Your body will be pretty frail for some time. That's why we are going to have you stay here."

"But I'll be back to peak performance someday, right?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh most defiantly." The doctor said, "Now try to rest up."

"I will." Carmelita said, knowing the first thing she was going to do when she got out.


	9. A Rooftop Meeting

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 9: A Rooftop Meeting

It had been one month since the fight with Torigun and Carmelita was in the chief's office.

"Your mind is absolutely made up?" The chief asked.

"Yes sir, it is." Carmelita responded.

"Well them I'm sorry it had to come to this." The chief said sincerely.

"You know what?" Carmelita asked, "I'm not."

Cooper Safe House…

Sly was pacing back and forth. All he could think about was Carmelita. And to make matters worse, the nightmares still haven't stopped. _No, of course they didn't Sly, _he thought, _Carmelita might actually be dead this time. And if she is, you may as well do yourself in right now._

"Sly, will you stop it?" Bentley asked, "Carmelita will be fine. We left her in very good hands."

"What can I do though?" Sly asked, "She's the only girl I'll ever love, I know it. If she's dead, that's it for the Cooper name."

"Everything is going to be fine Sly." Bentley said, "Just try to relax, go out for a nighttime rooftop stroll that always calms you down."

"You're right." Sly said, "I'll see you guys in a little bit." Sly left the safe house and headed for the rooftops.

Somewhere on the Paris Rooftops…

"I really hope you're okay Carmelita." Sly said to the sky.

"Hello Sly." The voice Sly knew belonged to Carmelita said. He was just about to start his part of the chase when he realized something.

"Did you just call me Sly?" Sly said turning around, "What happened to 'Ringtail'?"

"I don't feel like I should call you that anymore." Carmelita said, "I just need to talk."

"Sure," Sly said, "How long have you been chasing me? I thought you would know by now if you'd ever need help I'd be there for you."

"I knew you'd say that." Carmelita said approaching the thief, "I also know enjoy the game of cat and mouse we have going. That's one of the things we need to talk about." By this point, Carmelita was next to Sly, leaning on the ledge.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Sly said doing the same as her.

"I quit Interpol." Carmelita confessed.

"Huh?" Sly asked dumbfounded.

"I quit Interpol," Carmelita repeated, "Like I said, I know you enjoy the game of cat and mouse we had going, but I thought, that if the problem of our professions was removed, we could have a future together."

"That's from the note I left you when I went back to thieving." Sly said looking over at her, "Did it really anger you that much?"

"No, it didn't. It did for a while. But the reason I remember it is because I still have it." Carmelita said pulling one of Sly's calling cards from an interior jacket pocket.

"You kept it?" Sly asked completely stunned, "But why? And are you serious about the future thing?"

"I kept it because when you were faking amnesia, it was the happiest time of my life." Carmelita answered, "And as for the future thing, yes I am serious. That's why I quit Interpol. I want us to be together. And I was hoping you'd let us pick up from where we left off when you went back to being you."

"But what made you change your mind?" Sly asked.

"I always thought the flirting, the amnesia, and then the note was just some way to keep a mental hold on me." Carmelita said, "A kind of thief mind trick if you will."

"You really think I'd do that?" Sly asked.

"I did." Carmelita responded, "But then, during the fight with Torigun, I realized that all of it was real, well except for the amnesia. Even that I thought wasn't real for a second. Not because I thought you were lying, but because I thought I was hallucinating. When I recovered, found myself in a hospital, I was fully aware how real it was."

"Carmelita, this is simply amazing." Sly said, and without saying another word, he pulled the beauty to him in a loving embrace. To his surprise, she didn't fight him.

"This feels right Sly," Carmelita said placing her head against his neck, "This just feels right. I can't believe I spent so many years trying to deny my feelings. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I love you Sly Cooper."

"I love you too Carmelita Fox." Sly replied still holding her tight. They pulled apart from each other just far enough to place their lips on the others. The kiss, which neither one wanted to end, was eventually broken off.

"That was wonderful Sly," Carmelita said, "Defiantly much better than the one we shared on the volcano."

"That's because I didn't really surprise you with the last one." Sly said, "Can I just ask something?"

"Of course." Carmelita answered.

"You said that you've spent years denying your feelings." Sly said, "What does that mean?"

"I've seen crime as black and white for as long as I can remember," Carmelita said, "It probably came from my dad. He was killed when I was thirteen by a criminal's bullet."

"Wow, I had no clue." Sly said, "Was it hard on your mother?"

"My mother died five years before that." Carmelita said, "And before you ask, I don't have any other immediate family."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Sly said, "I didn't know any of this."

"I'm surprised at that." Carmelita said, "After we met I tried learning everything about you. I guess I figured you did the same."

"Oh I could've." Sly said, "Bentley is actually quite apt at hacking. We've gotten into Interpol's computer several times."

"Then how don't you know all this stuff about me?" Carmelita asked.

"Bentley always said it was way too dangerous to try to get into the personal files." Sly responded, "So the only things I know about you is what I learned from heists or from spying."

"Spying?" Carmelita asked, "You were spying on me?"

"Nothing serious," Sly said trying to stay on Carmelita's good side, "Just keeping an eye on you while you're on patrol or what I pick up when I sneak into your apartment."

"You snuck into my apartment?" Carmelita asked.

"Not to take anything. Just to drop off your birthday and Christmas presents." Sly said, "And don't you dare try to say you didn't know they were from me."

"I always knew those things were from you Sly." Carmelita said, "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure." Sly said, "You can ask me anything."

"I was wondering," Carmelita said taking a deep breath, "Would it be okay if I join your gang?"

"What?" Sly asked stunned. The shock of the question almost knocked him out cold.

"You tried to live on my side of the law," Carmelita said, "I figured I should try yours."

"You make it sound easy." Sly said, "But it's not. Being a thief is hard work Carmelita. You can't just walk in the front door anywhere; you have to be ready to run at anytime. Even in the safe house, you still have to be on guard. And you can't leave the life easily. That's why I faked amnesia even to attempt to leave; otherwise no one would believe that I wanted to turn it around. If you're ever seen with us, your life could be ruined forever."

"I don't care." Carmelita said, "I want to be with you Sly. If that means giving up everything up to this point, so be it."

"You've thought this through completely?" Sly asked, "You have no doubts in your mind about this?"

"I am willing to do whatever it takes." Carmelita said, "No matter what the cost." Sly gazed over at Carmelita, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then welcome aboard." Sly said, "You'll make a great addition to the Cooper Gang. Just follow me back to the safe house." Sly began to leap from roof to roof, with Carmelita close behind.


	10. The Newest Member

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 10: The Newest Member

Sly easily led Carmelita back to the safe house.

"Okay, now you do know that when I let you in, the guys might freak out right?" Sly asked, "Just remember, it has nothing to do with you personally."

"I know it's because I was a cop." Carmelita said, "You know, you could've just called them ahead of time and explained all of what just happened."

"I could have," Sly said coyly, "But I kinda want to see their reactions." Sly then opened the door. The gang, upon spying Carmelita, panicked.

"Cooper ratted us out!" Dimitri yelled running off. After a few seconds of confusion, Sly finally spoke up.

"Alright guys, calm down." Sly said, "Carmelita isn't going to arrest any of us. In fact, she couldn't even if she wanted too."

"What do you mean?" Murray asked sticking his head out from the table he dove under.

"I quit Interpol." Carmelita answered.

"Huh?" Dimitri asked about to jump out of a window with his scuba gear in a bag on his back.

"She quit Interpol." Sly said, "So there is no harm having her in the safe house."

"Well I can check to see if she truly quit easily," Bentley, who was knocked over and tumbled out of his wheelchair during the confusion, said, "If someone could help me back into my chair."

"I'll help you with that little buddy." Murray said easily getting the turtle back into his wheelchair.

"Okay, now I'll just hack into Interpol's mainframe." Bentley said.

"But Sly said you thought hacking into the personnel files was too risky." Carmelita said confused.

"Very true," Bentley said not looking up from his laptop, "But employment records are different. Interpol prides themselves on being efficient, so any changes in employment should be posted immediately. In just a little while longer we'll know whether or not you're telling the truth Ms. Fox."

"Bentley, why are you doing this?" Sly asked, "I trust Carmelita, isn't that good enough for you?"

"Any other time Sly, absolutely." Bentley said, "But you brought her into our home! I thought we all agreed a long time ago that we'd never breath a word of any safe house locations to anyone who is not in the gang."

"Technically I didn't." Sly commented, "Carmelita wants to join the gang."

"W-W-WHAT?" Bentley asked, so shocked his head may as well blew up. Murray, who had gotten bored of the whole Carmelita thing and began eating some off the pizza on the table, began to choke but coughed the piece up quickly. Dimitri collapsed backwards, unconscious. The others were simply left speechless.

"Did I say something strange?" Sly asked, "And before you answer, Bentley, focus on searching the employment records."

"I just found Carmelita's record." Bentley said, "Okay, let's see, name, arrest rates, here we go, status. Carmelita's current status is: resigned. She really did quit."

"See, I told you guys." Sly said.

"I am so sorry Carmelita." Bentley said obviously sorrowful, "It's just you've done so much to try to arrest us, I figured lying about quitting Interpol wasn't impossible. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't take it personally," Murray said, "Bentley just over thinks sometimes."

"I'll forgive you this time." Carmelita said, "But think I am trying to do anything like that again, and I may not be so forgiving."

"O-O-O-Okay." Bentley stammered out.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Carmelita said, "I wouldn't hurt any of Sly's friends."

"You know, I don't appreciate you talking to Bentley like that," Penelope said, "He was just doing what he thought was best for the gang."

"Uh, I just had the most bogus dream." Dimitri said regaining consciousness, "I dreamt that Carmelita wanted to join the gang."

"She does." Sly said. Dimitri froze up, fell backwards, and once again lost consciousness when he hit the floor.

"We've got to find a way to tell him so that stops happening." Sly said.

"Or we could just wait for him to stop by himself." Murray said, "It's pretty funny."

"If he hurts himself, we could be out a frogman." Bentley said.

"Technically, we never asked him to join the gang." Sly pointed out.

"Be that as it may," Bentley said, "He proved valuable in the Cooper Vault job. Without him, you couldn't have taken the underwater passage."

"Either way," Sly said, "Can we focus on letting Carmelita into the gang?"

"First of all Sly," Bentley said, "We recruited the others because we needed their skills. What could we possibly use Carmelita for? And secondly, it isn't really up to us. You're the one who gets to make the decision. Just please, think about it carefully."

"Welcome to the team Carmelita." Sly said almost as soon as Bentley finished talking.

"Thank you." Carmelita said.

The ruins of Le Theatre Formidable…

The rubble of the destroyed club was blasted away by a massive explosion of blue energy. Emerging from the now smoldering center, a severely damaged battle suit.

"I'm not down yet Cooper." Torigun said, his voice interrupted with clips of static, "And so help me, I will kill you eventually. For there is nowhere you can hide. So enjoy your last breaths, because I will have the pleasure of personally taking you from this world. Bwahahaha." While laughing, Torigun disappered into the shadows.


	11. An Evil Union is forged

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 11: An Evil Union is forged

Torigun emerged from one of the shadows to the interior of a castle like building, more specifically, a throne room. He then tore off the rendered useless battle suit.

"Hello master," DeathEye said, "I assume Cooper has been eliminated?"

"What do you think?" Torigun said pointing at the pile of battle suit parts.

"He beat you?" DeathEye asked examining the dented armor, broken chips, and fried power source, "How did the power source fry?"

"The suit took such damage from a cave in he caused to bury me in the rubble of the club," Torigun said, "That the energy repulse I had to use to free myself overloaded it."

"It seems that Cooper has learned your weakness." DeathEye said receiving an evil glare from Torigun.

"Cooper did not learn my weakness," Torigun said, "He simply lucked out. Now then, have we broken the ones I want out of jail?"

"Of course," DeathEye said, "The codes you got from that foolish fox Inspector helped a great deal."

"Good." Torigun said, "Where are they now?"

"In the meeting room." DeathEye responded.

"Perfect." Torigun said, "Have Poison bring in some of our finer liquors. I want to keep our newest allies happy."

"Of course." DeathEye said, "But I suggest that you hurry. Skull says they're getting quite temperamental."

"Then I guess I should get there now." Torigun said walking into the shadows.

Meeting Room…

Torigun reappeared from the shadows in a room with a large table. Sitting at the table, a male tiger dressed in Indian garbs, a male chicken in gold armor and a gold shield, a small male parrot in a golden cage, and a male frog wearing a top hat.

"Ah, it's so good to see you all." Torigun said, "Now I trust you all are wondering we you're here."

"Of course we are!" the tiger bellowed out, "Now tell us before I have to destroy you!"

"Just calm down. I've called you all here because you each have special skills I need." Torigun said, "Rajan, you have a vast knowledge of Indian royalty and the ability to draw energy from an inanimate object. General Tsao, you are a master of hand to hand combat and the dark arts. Arpeggio, a mechanical genius capable of modifying and reassembling the Clockwerk parts."

" And survived my blimp being destroyed by utilizing my own type of escape pod." Arpeggio interrupted.

"And Sir Raleigh, the machinist that created some of the most elaborate traps, locks, and security systems I have ever seen." Torigun said ignoring the parrot's interruption.

"How do you know all of our names?" Arpeggio asked, "Not to mention what we're capable off."

"I've acquired every code for every Interpol building known." Torigun said, "And I used these codes to get into your files and get you out of your appropriate jails."

"How did you acquire Interpol codes?" Tsao asked, "Even the best hackers I've ever known couldn't get them."

"I acquired them by blackmailing one Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." Torigun said, resulting in a series of shocked gasps from his audience.

"What did you have over her?" Tsao asked.

"How did you attain it?" Arpeggio asked.

"How did you keep her from sending an Interpol task team after you?" Rajan asked.

"What were you going to do with the information?" Sir Raleigh asked.

"Since we're all on the same side, I guess I could reveal the information. But first, Skull," Torigun said looking over at a rhino by the door, "Go see what is taking Poison so long would you?"

"Yes master." Skull said leaving.

"Good help is so hard to find." Torigun said shaking his head, "Either way, I am more than glad to share the information I used to blackmail the fine lady inspector."

"So what is it?" Tsao asked.

"It was so incredibly simple, I'm surprised none of you figured it out on your own." Torigun said chuckling, "She loves Cooper." This news resulted in mutters from the others.

"You speak lies!" Rajan shouted, "There is absolutely no chance she has feelings for that raccoon!"

"Oh really?" Torigun asked pulling out several photos, "These pictures taken from your ball tell a different tale."

"You had servants at my palace ball?" Rajan asked.

"The Krav Krox has members everywhere." Torigun said throwing the pictures onto the table, "The female in the picture is clearly Carmelita Fox. And believe me, the male in the picture is none other than Sly Cooper."

"I remember that night." Arpeggio said, "Carmelita, Contessa, and Neyla were undercover in an attempt to catch the KLAWW gang. Of course Carmelita was the only one with that intention. Sly danced with her as a distraction, and his friends escaped with the Clockwerk wings."

"Yes, I remember that too." Rajan growled, "That theft left me humiliated. I was forced to retreat to my spice plant, where they followed me and ruined my spice operation!" It was then Poison wheeled in the cart of liquor.

"Ah, Poison's here," Torigun said, "Calm down Rajan. Help yourself to some of my private scotch. I'm sure you'll all find it better than any other liquor you've ever sampled. Even you Raleigh."

"I severely doubt that." Raleigh said, "My family was incredibly wealthy. I would be surprised if anything could match the tastes I've sampled." Raleigh quickly shut up when the liquid in his glass touched his lips.

"I take it by the look on your face; this scotch not only matched your tastes, but surpassed them. Am I wrong?" Torigun asked.

"I've never tasted anything like it in my life." Raleigh said still dazed.

"Good, now if you would all raise your glasses." Torigun said as the others did as they were told, "Let it be known, that on this day, a union of pure evil was forged. An alliance dedicated to the complete eradication of the Cooper name, and all who have ever served it!"

"Huzzah!" the others shouted.


	12. Bentley's Anger

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 12: Bentley's Anger

Carmelita asked if she could go back to her apartment, only just to gather a few things. Everyone said it was okay. As soon as she left, Bentley spoke up.

"I can't believe you Sly!" Bentley barked, "I told you to think about it! What could she possibly bring to the gang?"

"She has great knowledge of law enforcement, she's a great shot, and she has good hand to hand combat skills." Sly said remaining calm.

"We already have all that!" Bentley said still angry, "You have knowledge of law enforcement, Murray is a hand to hand combatant, and Panda King can handle long range stuff! You only let her into the gang because you like her!"

"Bentley be reasonable about this." Sly said.

"Why should I? You clearly didn't!" Bentley yelled, "I'm going to the workshop, and I don't want to see ANYONE down there but me! Got it?"

"Okay Bent, we'll leave you alone down there." Sly said. Bentley didn't even respond. He just wheeled himself into the elevator that dropped him to his subterranean lab.

"I've never seen him like that before." Penelope said, "I didn't think anything could get him that mad. He's always so calm."

"Even when Jean-Bison insulted him into a fight he didn't get that mad." Murray said.

"Relax guys," Sly said, "Bentley just needs time to adjust. He'll be just fine when he gets used to the thought of Carmelita being on the team."

"Don't underestimate that anger Sly." Panda King said, "It was that same type of anger, anger forged from a personal blow, which drove me to my life of crime."

"Yeah." Sly said, "But your personal blow was caused by a guy rejecting the fireworks you poured your heart and soul into. Bentley's personal blow is just not being listened to."

"Has it ever occurred to you that this gang is Bentley's fireworks?" Panda King asked, "He puts everything he can into keeping the gang safe, to ensuring the gang's survival. And with one swoop, you undermine his efforts."

"You really think he's that mad because I didn't even pretend to consider rejecting Carmelita?" Sly asked guilt in his voice.

"It is quite possible." Panda King replied.

"I got to go talk to him." Sly said heading for the lab elevator.

"But Sly, Bentley asked us to leave him alone!" Murray said.

"I don't care." Sly said, "I'm not going to have Bentley join the Krav Krox or start his own evil organization because of me."

"I say we let him pass." Panda King said, "If there had been someone to talk to me, who knows what could have been avoided."

"Uh, my head is banging like my greasy sweet beats." Dimitri said waking up.

"Get ready to grab him Murray." Sly whispered to his hippo friend, "Before you ask, yes Carmelita does want to join the gang." Dimitri once again froze up, but this time, Murray caught him so he didn't knock himself out.

"You didn't let her join did you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes I did." Sly said, "She's back at her apartment gathering up a few of her things, then she's going to move in us."

"Ah man," Dimitri said, "That chick will totally curb my groove. It's bad enough that this mouse gal claims not to be in love with me, I don't need more girls hanging off of me."

"Okay, I know we've gone over these rules before." Penelope said, "1. Get over yourself, and 2. I mean it, get over yourself."

"Guys, I'm going to talk to Bentley," Sly said, "If Carmelita gets back here before I'm done, tell her I'm in the workshop. Also tell her not to come down; I'm trying to calm Bentley down."

"We'll tell her Sly." Murray said. Sly took the elevator down to the workshop.

Bentley's Workshop…

"Stupid Sly," Bentley said to himself while working on a piece of machinery, "I've built how many gadgets to keep the team safe, I've planned out every heist, and what does he do? He let someone with absolutely no usable skills into the team! If I could just get the time machine working I could go back in time and stop all this from happening!" Bentley hurled a hunk of metal at the elevator door just before Sly opened it.

"Bentley?" Sly said opening the elevator door.

"What do you want? I thought I told you not to bother me down here!" Bentley hollered at the raccoon, "Now get back into the elevator before I blast you to pieces!"

"Bentley, calm down." Sly said, "I know you're mad about Carmelita."

"You're damn right I mad!" Bentley screamed, "I am pissed!"

"What's wrong with you Bentley?" Sly asked, "I've never heard you curse before."

"I don't know what's wrong Sly," Bentley, obviously still angry, said, "Everything was fine before you brought Carmelita in."

"Just try to calm down." Sly said, "It's not like I can ask her to un-join."

"I know you wouldn't do that Sly." Bentley said, "That's why I have to finish this." Bentley went back to work on a piece of machinery on his work bench.

"What is that? A piece of the time machine?" Sly asked.

"No its not." Bentley said, "And you don't need to know what it is. Now get out of my sight."

In the safe house…

"Hey Sly," Carmelita, who had returned not long ago, said, "Everyone was telling Bentley is pretty mad about me being in the gang."

"He is. But I'm not sure he is really mad about you being here." Sly said, "I have no clue what has him in such a bad mood. He actually threatened me."

"I'm guessing that's not normal." Carmelita said.

"No its not. In fact, it's the farthest thing from normal." Sly said, "He always was the last person to resort to any form of violence."

Torigun's Palace…

"DeathEye! Get in here, NOW!" Torigun shouted.

"You bellowed master?" DeathEye asked appearing.

"What happened to the anger serum?" Torigun asked, "You were the last one with the key to the emotion serums. So what did you do with it?"

"I used it." DeathEye said.

"WHAT?" Torigun asked, "Did I give you permission to use it? No!"

"But I used it to help master." DeathEye said.

"Fine I'll give you a chance to explain," Torigun said, "So, who did you use it on?"

"I used it on that turtle who serves Cooper." DeathEye explained.


	13. The Second Suit's Construction

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 13: The Second Suit's Construction

"Why did you waste the anger serum on that pathetic turtle?" Torigun asked.

"It is quite simple," DeathEye said, "The turtle is the brains of that Cooper gang. Even though the anger serum requires anger to be naturally felt to activate, once the anger serum does activate, he will be filled with such rage that his intelligent mind will be clouded."

"And what good will that do?" Torigun asked.

"Once his intelligent mind becomes clouded, he will lack the ability to think clearly." DeathEye said, "And, with the brains of the group out of commission, they will have no chance of stopping you!"

"I like it." Torigun said.  
"So then I am forgiven for using the anger serum?" DeathEye asked.

"Assuming your plan works." Torigun said, "Now if you don't mind, I need to check on our new teammates, and my new suit."

"Of course sir, I will make sure that the turtle experiences anger." DeathEye said disappearing.

Cooper Safe House…

Guru was meditating, trying to merge his mind with Bentley's.

"Well master," Murray said, "Have you merged minds with Bentley yet?" Guru's ancient tongue would roughly translate into 'His mind is no longer natural. A dark magic has infused with his mind and heart. It is blocking all knowledge, common sense, and outside forces from entering. Merging with him now is virtually unachievable.'

"Great." Sly said sarcastically, "Our smartest member is under some sort of curse and our mystic can't do anything. How could it have even been placed on him? And no offense about the smartest member thing Penelope."

"None taken Sly, Bentley is smarter than me." Penelope said, "And I think I know how this curse was put on Bentley. When we were escaping from Le Theatre Formidable, a dart hit Bentley. It didn't seem to do anything, so none of us figured it was important."

"Panda King, this is probably a Krav Krox thing," Sly said, "Do they have any form of curse that is transferred via dart?"

"Legends tell of high ranking Krav Kroxs being able to manipulate emotions in any way they please." Panda King said, "Even though it is never told how they did this, the recent series of events would make one believe that some form of potion is the cause, probably spread through darts."

"So how are we going to cure him?" Sly asked.

"I don't know." Panda King said, "We aren't even sure that a potion is causing Bentley's anger."

"I thought of something." Carmelita said, "Remember Rajan's spices? Weren't they used to cause anger?"

"Yeah, but a person needed to eat a lot of the spice and be exposed to certain stimuli to get that angry." Sly said, "Even if the dart could be laced with enough of the spice, Bentley wasn't exposed to the sounds or lights that would have made him angry. Not to mention Guru said a dark magic was infused with him, not a spice mixture."

"What if a spell was cast on the spice?" Murray asked, "Remember the Mask of Dark Earth? Anyone it possessed grew bigger and stronger. Maybe similar magic used on the spice would allow it to make someone angry with less spice and no trigger."

"But is that even possible?" Sly asked. Guru responded, his native tongue translating into 'It is extremely possible. The magic the Mask of Dark Earth used is not exclusive to it alone.'

"The only problem is that we don't know how to undo the spell." Murray said, "We only freed people from it because the mask separated from them."

"Well there has to be a way." Sly said, "And I won't rest until I find it."

Torigun's Palace Lab…

"How is the second suit coming along?" Torigun asked. In the lab, a battle suit, almost perfectly matching the last one, sat on a table in the center of the room. Rajan was fiddling with some kind of generator, Tsao was melting down clumps of metal, Raleigh was tightening various bolts, and Arpeggio was welding excise plates to the suit.

"I don't know how good this suit can be." Rajan said, "The generator you gave me to work with isn't much."

"Try enchanting such a poor metal blend." Tsao complained, "Especially to the level he wants."

"He doesn't exactly give me a high caliber of tools to work with here either." Raleigh said.

"I have the same complaint." Arpeggio said.

"Oh, so you don't like the conditions here?" Torigun asked, "Maybe you'd all like to go back to your appropriate prisons?" The four fugitives looked at each other but didn't say a word, "That's what I thought. You will construct the suit as well as you can and you will have it done by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Raleigh shouted, "We may be doing a good job, but this suit is nowhere near completion yet."

"I don't care. Work all night if you have to, get it done." Torigun said as a purple snake materialized behind him.

"Master, I have good news." DeathEye said, "But also some bad news."

"What's the good news DeathEye?" Torigun asked.

"It seems that the turtle is already under the anger serum's control." DeathEye said, "I didn't even need to make him angry. By the time I got there, he already was under its control."

"That's great." Torigun said, "So, what's the bad news?"

"It seems that Carmelita has quit Interpol." DeathEye said.

"What?" Rajan, Tsao, Raleigh, and Arpeggio all asked forgetting about the battle suit.

"Get back to work." Torigun said, "What makes you think Carmelita quit Interpol?"

"I saw her in the raccoon's safe house." DeathEye said, "I saw no sign of badge or shock pistol. In fact, I believe she may have even joined the gang."

"So, Ms. Fox quit Interpol and joined Cooper's gang? That's perfect!" Torigun said letting out a laugh.

"Um, excuse me sir," DeathEye said, "How is this perfect? If she is part of the gang now, Cooper will be with her all the time. We won't be able to ambush her this time."

"You don't get it do you DeathEye?" Torigun asked, "If she is truly a member of the Cooper Gang now, then she and Sly feel they're one step closer to having a life together."

"I'm still lost in your logic." DeathEye responded.

"The closer they are to each other, the more it will hurt when one is killed." Torigun said.

"So what you're saying is…" DeathEye said starting to catch on.

"If we kill Carmelita _now_, Cooper would be devastated. This would cause him to come after us to kill me, allowing us to spring a trap. The other possibility is he would be so emotionally disturbed he wouldn't but up a fight against us." Torigun explained, "And if we kill the Cooper, either one of these scenarios would also happen for Carmelita."

"So with her in his gang," DeathEye said, "We can kill both with only one putting up a real fight!"

"Now you got it!" Torigun said turning towards the four working on the battle suit, "Good news for you four. The rush job on the suit has just been revoked. Being how Carmelita and Sly are now so close, I would rather this thing works perfectly than just up and working quickly."

"Thank-you for the extension," Tsao said humbly, "We won't delay the suit's completion for much longer."

"Just make sure it's working at peak performance when you get it to me." Torigun said leaving.


	14. Breaking the Curse

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 14: Breaking the Curse

Sly, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, and Carmelita were looking over various files, either from Bentley's computer or what they printed out from that computer.

"I think I got something." Carmelita said, "Bentley has a fair amount of information here on the Mask of Dark Earth's legend. As well as a lot on the plant Rajan used to make his spices. And I think Murray is right, the same kind of spell that that stupid mask used to make its victims stronger was used on the plant to make it more potent."

"Okay, so now we know what made Bentley this angry," Sly said looking over some papers of his own, "But we have no clue how to undo it."

"We don't have to undo the spell Sly," Penelope said, "All we'd really have to do is negate the spices' anger causing abilities."

"But we don't know how to do that either." Sly said.

"Actually it seems that Bentley has a few theories on how to do that." Carmelita said, "All we'd have to do is test them."

"Oh yeah, that's totally doable." Dimitri said, "We'll just go to India and forage around for some rare plant we have no clue what looks like. I tell you babe, it's a good thing you're gorgeous."

"Dimitri, lay off." Sly said, "We have important things to worry about and none of us have the will right now to put up with you."

"And testing Bentley's theories is doable grease brain." Carmelita said, "When Interpol arrested Rajan, we took all the spice from the factory we could. I thought it was for evidence but it was probably so Contessa could use them for her own means."

"But there should still be some of the spice in Interpol's evidence room?" Sly asked, "No, there couldn't be. You probably stored them in an Indian branch."

"Not all of it." Carmelita said, "I brought a few pounds back to Paris just in case they might ever prove useful. With any luck, it would have just been moved to storage when I quit."

"It's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have." Sly said making his way to the safe house door, "I'll go alone, less chance of being caught."

"Oh no you don't," Carmelita said catching up to him, "You need someone who knows the branch's layout and security codes. And with Bentley's hacking out of the picture, I'm the only one who can help you here."

"Alright, but I want to make sure we can help Bentley." Sly said, "Don't slow me down."

"Once we get in Interpol, the same to you." Carmelita said as both headed out for the Paris branch.

Bentley's Lab…

"Almost done." Bentley said continuing to work on the hunk of machinery beginning to take of something that could be placed over his wheelchair, "Once I get this done, Sly will realize just how much of a mistake he made letting Carmelita on the team. Once it's done, this wheelchair won't be a handicap anymore, but a full out advantage." Even with his mind focused, a part of his mind he couldn't seem to control, argued with him. _Bentley, snap out of this anger. You aren't thinking clearly. Carmelita's helped us in the past and proved more than useful. Sly's thinking clearly and that's why he let her joined. And since when did you start thinking of this wheelchair as a handicap? _As soon as those words passed through his mind, Bentley knew something was wrong. "Oh my god, what's wrong with me?"

Interpol's Paris Branch…

Sly and Carmelita crept through Interpol's halls, Carmelita leading the two.

"Here's the stairs." Carmelita said, "We take these down to Interpol's storage."

"Well we'll have to find another way," Sly said examining the door, "I don't see any locks. But the door still won't open."

"That's because Interpol replaced most of our locks after you broke in to steal the Fiendish Five's case files." Carmelita said, "We couldn't risk you breaking in again and getting to any of the important rooms, so the higher ups installed these keypads. The combination should still be the same." Carmelita entered a four digit password and the door opened.

"Good to see Interpol doesn't change locks too often." Sly said as he and Carmelita began the decent down the stairs.

Interpol Storage…

"Man, this place is enormous." Sly said after entering the branch's storage.

"It needs to be." Carmelita said looking around, "It has to hold old evidence, case files, and anything else that's around but not old enough to be gotten rid of."

"Where would they keep the stuff in a resigned Inspector's office?" Sly asked.

"Depends on the item." Carmelita said, "Rajan's spices would probably be with organic evidence."

"Wait." Sly said putting his hand to his ear, "Did you hear that? Someone else is down here with us."

"I don't hear anything." Carmelita responded.

"When you're a thief, you learn to pay incredible attention to your surroundings." Sly said, "There's defiantly someone else down here." The noise of falling boxes then echoed through the store room.

"Okay that I heard." Carmelita said.

"You find the spices," Sly said, "I'll check on our little visitor."

"What do you expect me to leave you alone with someone we don't even know who is?" Carmelita asked, "What if that's that Torigun guy? He'll kill you. And I didn't quit Interpol to be with you just to see you get yourself killed."

"Carmelita, listen," Sly said, "I love you. And that's why I have to check on this. If it is Torigun I'd have a better chance at surviving. You don't have your shock pistol but I still have my cane."

"What are you saying? That I can't defend myself without a shock pistol?" Carmelita asked.

"Carmelita, you know that's not what I'm saying." Sly said, "Now I'm not talking about this anymore. Just find the spices and get out. I'll find a way out after you if things get tough." Without saying another word, Sly ran in the direction of the noise.

"Good luck Sly." Carmelita said heading for where she knew organic evidence was kept.

Somewhere else, Interpol storage…

A rhino in leather armor and a praying mantis in ninja attire with a katana strapped on his back walked through the halls of Interpol storage. The rhino knocked over a stack of boxes.

"Geez Skull, knock over more boxes why don't ya?" the mantis asked.

"Sorry Swords," Skull said, "You know stealth isn't my strong suit."

"Yeah I know." Swords responded, "Being a moron is your strong suit."

"Hey!" Skull snapped, "Don't forget that Master Torigun trusts me to protect people of importance."

"If he trusts you so much," Swords said, "Then why did he order me to take you with me to get this spice out of storage instead of leaving you to guard the four he broke out of prison?"

"Because he needs me to guard you." Skull said.

"I don't need protecting." Swords responded.

"Want to bet?" Sly said jumping down from a shelf.

"Ah, Sly Cooper I presume?" Swords asked.

"Yeah." Sly responded, "And I suppose you two work for Torigun?"

"Hit it on the head." Skull said, "I'm Skull, Torigun's chief muscle."

"And I am Swords." Swords said, "I am Torigun's most trusted thief and assassin."

"So why were you guys ordered to come here?" Sly asked.

"Torigun said there might be a way to cure your friend of his artificial anger." Swords said, "But you'd need the anger spice for that."

"So he told us to steal it first." Skull interrupted.

"But since you know all this," Swords said grabbing his katana's hilt, "We have no choice. You aren't going to leave here alive Cooper."


	15. Showdown in Storage

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 15: Showdown in Storage

"You guys think you can kill me?" Sly asked readying for the assault, "And won't your master be mad if you kill me instead of him?"

"We may not be allowed to kill you," Skull said punching his own palms, "But we are allowed to beat you senseless to make sure we can get that spice without you interfering."

"We can even bring you near death." Swords said fully drawing his katana, "We just have to make sure you stay alive long enough for Torigun to finish the job."

"Well then, if you want me," Sly said hooking a nearby box with his cane, "Then come and get me!" Sly threw the box at the two assailants. The cardboard box broke and released a large quantity of paper into the air. Sly took off in the opposite direction.

"Get him!" Swords yelled slicing the papers apart. Once the papers have been cleared, which took only a few seconds, Skull and Swords began to chase the raccoon.

Meanwhile, Cooper Safe House…

Bentley came up from his lab.

"Guys, I need your help." Bentley said clutching his head.

"Bentley! How are you feeling?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know. Something's wrong with me." Bentley said, "This anger I've been feeling, it isn't right! I can't think straight. I'm even starting to doubt myself."

"We know buddy." Murray said, "We think that Torigun did something to you. He used Rajan's spices plus a spell similar to that used by the Mask of Dark Earth to make you angry."

"Is that true?" Bentley asked.

"Yes," Panda King said, "In fact, Sly and Carmelita went to Interpol to claim a few pounds of the spice Carmelita took from the spice factory."

"WHAT? God damn it Sly." Bentley cursed but realized it and took several deep breathes, "Why did they go to claim it?"

"Your theories," Penelope said handing Bentley a couple of papers, "About neutralizing the spices' anger properties. We checked your laptop, sorry. We just wanted to help."

"That's…okay Penelope." Bentley said catching himself before saying something he'd regret, "But this is bad. I can't prove, or even find anything to support, any of my theories. If they get hurt because of this, I'll never forgive myself."

Interpol storage, organic evidence…

"That's the last of it." Carmelita said loading the third and final one pound bag of spice into a backpack Sly had provided her, "I'd better make sure Sly's still okay." That was when the sound of crashing metal was heard, "That can't be good." Carmelita bolted in the direction the crash came from.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in storage…

"Skull! He went that way!" Swords shouted staying fairly close with Sly.

"I gotta get my stone gloves." Skull said, "I left them by the elevator. Just keep up with him, I'll find you."

"Leaving his weapon behind, what a moron." Swords said, "I think I know how to catch that Cooper."

"Where'd he go?" Sly asked himself panting heavily. He had just noticed that the pursuer was missing.

"Don't let your guard down just yet." Swords said appearing next to Sly. With a quick jump, Sly narrowly dodged the ninja's sword slash and climbed to the top of a shelf. However, Swords was able to reach the top of the shelf with just a jump. Swords examined the raccoon thief, "Looks like I didn't even get flesh on that strike." Swords gestured at the cut across Sly's shirt.

"And you won't with your next one." Sly said activating his Thief Reflexes power in an attempt to make a quick escape. But Sly was forced to call the power back when a shuriken cut his upper arm.

"What's the matter Cooper? Expecting me to slow down?" Swords asked mockingly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not easily effected by your little Thievius Raccoonus tricks."

"How did you do that?" Sly asked.

"Ninjutsu." Swords responded, "My ninja skills allow me to work through your powers. You slowed me down for almost a second. You know what? I'm fighting you barehanded." Swords thrust his katana into the shelf, lodging it there, "If I used any weapon, it would be way too easy to kill you. Probably unavoidable even."

"Sorry, but I'm getting out of here." Sly said turning to run. However, an energy fist pounded the shelf just inches from where he was standing, exploding on impact.

"I got my gloves Swords!" Skull yelled from the ground, "I'll keep him from running!"

"Thanks Skull!" Swords yelled back turning his focus to Sly, "Looks like you will have to fight me. Or, you could just give me the spices you've stole and I won't hurt you…too badly."

"Hey Swords?" Skull yelled from the ground, "We got in here by phasing through the shadows. How did Sly get here by himself?" A large box of machine parts fell from the neighboring shelf, knocking Skull out cold.

"Guess placing Raleigh's machine parts on a high shelf did prove useful." Carmelita said. She then jumped for the other shelf, grabbed a hanging light, and swung onto the same shelf as Swords and Sly.

"Carmelita Fox, former Interpol Inspector." Swords said, "I'm guessing DeathEye was right, you did join the Cooper Gang. That's kind of ironic."

"I don't care what a bunch of creeps think." Carmelita said, "Now, leave Sly alone."

"Or what, you'll take me on? Ooh, I'm so scared." Swords said sarcastically then chuckling, "It will take a lot more than standard Interpol defense training to beat me."

"Why don't we test that?" Carmelita said.

"Gladly." Swords said smugly. He threw a punch at Carmelita, but she easily dodged it and delivered one of her own to his stomach followed by one to his face then a roundhouse kick to the mantis's chest, knocking him down.

"I have more than standard Interpol defense training under my belt." Carmelita said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Swords said his voice simmering with anger. He threw blow after blow with high speed but Carmelita managed to block or dodge all of them. Eventually, she was able to deliver a few quick strikes against her opponent, knocking him back with a powerful kick.

"Now, I'll say it again," Carmelita said, "Leave Sly alone."

"Okay, that's it," Swords said his voice now burning with anger, "I'm through playing fair!" A pair of tonfas appeared in Swords's hands. With blinding speed, Swords drove a tonfa into Carmelita's gut. He followed with a powerful uppercut then a smack across the face with a tonfa.

"Argh!" Carmelita yelled after the face strike.

"I'm not done yet." Swords said as the tonfas turned into claws (like what Wolverine from X-Men has), "Now the game's getting lethal." Once again, Swords attacked again and again. Carmelita focused only on dodging, but it wasn't enough. Swords was still able to give Carmelita a deep gash on the upper part of her right arm. A powerful kick sent Carmelita skidding closer to the edge of the shelf.

"Is that all you got?" Carmelita asked holding the wound.

"I would not be acting brave if I were you Ms. Fox." Swords said as his claws turned into a single kusarigama, "I have the uncanny ability not only of Ninjutsu, but to summon forth weapons other than my katana." He began to twirl the weight at the end of the chain. Once the weight began to spin at an acceptable speed, Swords used accurate blows to strike Carmelita across the head until using it to trip the stunned vixen. The kusarigama morphed into a pair of sai. The ninja then leapt onto Carmelita and held the tip of one at her throat, "Any last words former Inspector?" Unbeknownst to the ninja, Sly had already began approaching him.

"Bite me." Carmelita snapped.

"Oh, I'll do better than that." Swords said raising the sai above his head, "Good bye forever Ms. Fox." Before Swords could even try to bring the sai into Carmelita's throat, the hook of Sly's cane grabbed him and hurled him off of the pinned beauty.

"Are you okay Carmelita?" Sly asked helping her up.

"I'll be better once we send this creep straight to hell." Carmelita said. A black cloud then formed in between the duo and the insect ninja.

"Swords," A voice, obviously belonging to Torigun, echoed from the cloud, "I need you and Skull back here now. Forget about these two."

"Very well master." Swords said.

"Excellent." Torigun's voice said as the cloud disappeared.

"You two lucked out. But before I go," Swords then snapped his fingers, "The guards will be back in the realm of reality. I'd suggest you two get out of here." The mantis jumped down to his unconscious rhino ally and both melted into the shadows on the floor.


	16. Healing New Wounds

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 16: Healing New Wounds

"Carmelita, how many guards does Interpol usually have working storage?" Sly asked.

"Ever since you broke out," Carmelita said with injury in her voice (meaning she sounds beat up from her last fight), "About sixty."

"Then we'd better get out of here." Sly said gesturing for Carmelita's hand, "Just don't let go."

"Why?" Carmelita asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Thief Reflexes." Sly responded, "A Cooper power allowing them to slow time around them. And I'm willing to bet being in physical contact with a Cooper doing it will keep you from slowing down too."

"Do you know it will work?" Carmelita asked cautiously taking Sly's hand.

"I have no clue." Sly said with a grin even if his voice didn't reflect it, "Matthew de la Coopeur (A/N: Don't get mad if the name isn't right. Everyone on the web says it is) didn't write anything about taking others with when using his power."

"Who?" Carmelita asked.

"I'll show you later." Sly said, "Now let me concentrate. I've never actually used a Cooper technique with anybody else, let alone someone who wouldn't be able to do it by themselves." Sly closed his eyes and Carmelita felt a weird feeling creep over her body.

"Did it work?" Carmelita asked when the feeling fully coated her body.

"I don't know." Sly said grabbing his side with his free hand, "Now come on, we have to hurry. These abilities can take a toll on you if up too long." Carmelita gave him a silent nod. It was defiantly difficult to do this, Carmelita could tell that. She thought it was hard on her being as she took the largest beating, but that clearly wasn't true. By the time they were in the lobby, Sly was wincing in severe pain with every step. _He may not have taken that bad of a physical beating, but he took one much worse, emotional and mental. _Carmelita thought, _while Swords was beating on me, he was watching him beat me. And now he's using all of his mental concentration to help me escape. Hopefully these Cooper technique's tolls aren't physical ones._ The two had reached the dumpsters along Interpol's side and Sly called back the Thief Reflexes power, quickly collapsing in exhaustion.

"Sly! Are you okay?" Carmelita asked concerned.

"Yeah," Sly said weakly, "I'm just drained is all."

"How do you use your biocom?" Carmelita asked grabbing Sly's biocom, "I'll contact the others."

"For the basic communication function," Sly said panting, "Look through them like a regular pair of binoculars. Then, press the connect button and say a name. If a biocom exist that is registered to that name, they'll receive know you're 'calling' them so to speak."

"Bentley." Carmelita said not even thinking about the anger factor.

Cooper Safe House…

Bentley's biocom received the signal and he activated it.

"Sly! Is that you? Are you okay?" Bentley asked immediately.

"No it's not Sly Bentley, its Carmelita." Carmelita responded, "But Sly's in trouble. I don't think he's too badly hurt physically, but he needs help."

"Oh this is entirely fault. What's wrong with him?" Bentley asked panicked, "Where are you?"

"We're at the dumpsters near Interpol." Carmelita answered, "Just hurry, I don't know how long Sly will last."

"Don't worry, we'll be there ASAP." Bentley said shutting down his biocom, "Everybody, to the van, Sly's in trouble! Move!" The team rushed into the van and sped off for the duo's location.

Torigun's Palace…

"Why did you call us back master?" Swords asked.

"Let me ask you," Torigun said, "How severely did you beat on Cooper and Carmelita?"

"Don't worry master," Swords said, "We didn't beat them up enough to kill the Cooper. I did almost kill the former inspector though."

"I don't care about that." Torigun said, "I learned from Rajan that if another emotion floods the mind, any spice caused anger will be cured. In fact, he said sorrow and sympathy are the best for curing the anger."

"Oooh." Swords said rubbing his neck, "Then that turtle's going to be cured. That is if he has any sympathy for a friend's girlfriend who just got a gash all the way down to the bone."

"W-W-WHAT?" Torigun asked extremely shocked.

"Don't fret master." DeathEye said, "I can infect him again. Make him angry again."

"That won't work." Rajan said arriving, "Now that he's drove out the artificial anger, the spices won't affect him again."

"Crap." Torigun cursed, "Rajan, I want that suit finished ASAP. Now that Bentley's back to normal, I need to strike soon."

"That's why I came." Rajan said, "Arpeggio and Raleigh just need to finish applying the plating to your suit. It will be up and running in just another hour or two."

"Good. Wait! What's today's date?" Torigun asked something suddenly on his mind.

"Well, it just turned midnight…so March 22nd, why?" DeathEye asked.

"Excellent." Torigun said, "Rajan, tell Tsao, Arpeggio, and Raleigh great job. I'll start training with the suit immediately."

"Why, when are you planning to attack?" Swords asked.

"I'm going after the Cooper as soon as I can tomorrow." Torigun responded.

"So, you're planning to attack on the 23rd?" Rajan asked, "Why is that day so important?"

"Talk to Raleigh about that." Torigun said, "Just get the armor finished before too long." Torigun then walked into a shadow and disappeared.

"Raleigh!" The three who remained in the room before rushing for the lab.

Torigun's Lab…

"Raleigh!" The voice of the three yelled again just before the door to the lab was literally knocked off its hinges when Rajan, Swords, and DeathEye came bursting in.

"Yes?" Raleigh asked.

"What significance does March 23rd have involving Sly Cooper?" Swords, the only one who was not panting, asked.

"Is it that time already?" Raleigh said chuckling, "I wonder how old Panda King is handling this? Especially since he's 'good' now."

"ABOUT WHAT?" Rajan yelled after claiming his breath.

"March 23rd is the day me, Panda King, as well as the other Fiendish Five, killed Sly's parents." Raleigh said resisting a full fledge laughing fit, "And I'm willing to bet Sly's still not over that."

Cooper Safe House…

The Cooper gang had immediately started treating Sly and Carmelita's wounds.

"Sly, I'm so sorry about this. If I hadn't gotten angry about Carmelita that spice probably wouldn't have worked." Bentley said cleaning up as much of the blood as he could.

"Bentley, I'll be fine." Sly said his voice recovering from exhaustion, "Carmelita's the one who needs the most help. And I know how."

"I know, you said something about the Thievius Raccoonus entry by Nigel Cooper. I'm applying the antibiotic spray now." Bentley took a small spray bottle and sprayed some of the contents on to his shuriken wound. Sly cringed in pain, "You're the only one who fully understands what's written in that book, so at least let me bandage to wound."

"Fine, just hurry up." Sly said, "Carmelita really needs help."

"Almost done Sly." Bentley said tying the bandage ends together, "There, I'll see how the others are doing with Carmelita."

"And I'll check the Thievius Raccoonus." Sly said reaching his families book and flipping through it.

One room over…

"Don't panic Carmelita." Murray said trying to be calm, "Sly said one of his ancestors was really good at treating injuries. I'm sure he wrote down what to do in the book."

"I'm not panicking Murray. I'm just woozy from the blood lost." Carmelita said, "And to think, I'm relying on thieves to save me. A few months ago, I would've gladly taken death over this."

"We'll ignore that as an insult." Penelope said keeping pressure on Carmelita's gash wound, "Just be thankful this gash is the only severe wound." It was at that point Sly entered.

"Sly, did you find anything?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, I need clean bandages, some antibiotic ointment, rubbing alcohol, and some herb called night's wing." Sly said, "I found everything but the herb."

"I have some." Panda King said leaving for his room and returning with a small box, "Night's wing is a powerful sleep aid; I don't know why you'd need it for this."

"I don't either," Sly said, "Help me mix the stuff together." After combining the ingredients, Sly covered the bandages in the substance and wrapped it around the wound on Carmelita's arm, causing her to scream.  
"That sounded painful." Murray said.

"Well it was." Carmelita said, "But it does feel much better. Why would one of your ancestors know how to do this?"

"Nigel Cooper, according to his passage in the Thievius Raccoonus, favored battlefields during World War 2 for heist sites." Sly said, "I guess he needed to learn quick, effective ways to treat injuries. That's how it said to treat a major cut. It said it can actually heal the wound in about twenty-four hours."

"That's amazing." Carmelita said, "Don't suppose you know anything for treating blood lost."

"Nope sorry," Sly said grinning, "Guess you'll just have to make it back yourself."

"Could someone get me some aspirin or ice or something?" Carmelita asked, "I've got a killer headache. Probably from that bastard's weight meeting my skull."

"We have ice, but I don't know about aspirin." Sly said, "I'll go check." _Glad to see he's back to normal. _Carmelita thought. _Guess those Cooper techniques don't strain the body as much as I was worried they did._

"So Bentley, you seem a lot calmer." Carmelita said, "What happened? Aren't you still angry with Sly about me?"

"I was." Bentley said, "But eventually I realized, that wasn't me talking. I don't know how I was cured, maybe the substance wore out or maybe my mind finally fought it off. Whatever happened, I'm sure Sly's right, you'll make a great addition to the team."

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Sly said from the doorway with a bag of ice, "We don't have any aspirin, so you'll have to settle with the ice. Now you guys are sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything?"

"Master said her body's fine." Murray said, "So she should consider herself lucky."

"Well, it's after midnight, and we went through a lot tonight, so I'd say we hit the hay." Sly said, "Carmelita, feel free to take my bed tonight, I'll crash on the couch."

"Sly I can take the couch." Carmelita said.

"I won't hear of that." Sly said, "You took the most damage, you deserve a bed tonight. Goodnight everyone." The gang then all retired to their rooms and turned in for the night.


	17. Old Nemesis

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 17: Old Nemesis

It was Carmelita's first heist with the Cooper gang, well first on their side if you want to literal, and so far everything was going great. Sly had just exited from an air duct on was on the roof with Carmelita following him.

"Man," Carmelita said as Sly helped her out, "From the way you got through these things, I figured crawling through them was easier."

"Don't worry, it just takes some practice." Sly said grinning. But the grin disappeared when he saw something behind her that scared him down to the core. A shadow figure armed with a .50 caliber desert eagle.

"Sly, what's wrong?" Carmelita asked as the figure's firearm was raised to the back of her head. Once again Sly tried to warn her, and once again his voice and body failed him. The figure pulled the trigger and Carmelita fell into the raccoon's hands, dead.

"Joining your gang isn't enough to save her Cooper." The figure said in his low echo-like voice before disappearing as smoke. This time Sly didn't scream out, he simply held his lifeless love close as rain began to fall.

Sly shot awake in the cold sweat he had come to known came with every nightmare. _That time it was different. _Sly thought, _probably because she's in the gang now. It wouldn't make sense for her to be chasing me anymore. But where are they coming from?_

"The nightmares didn't stop, did they Sly?" Bentley, who seemed to come out of nowhere, asked.

"No they didn't." Sly said, "How long have you been there Bent?"

"The whole night actually." Bentley responded, "After making Carmelita feel guilty about joining, I wanted to make sure she wasn't the first to find you if you were still having those nightmares."

"Well I didn't." Sly said, "It was a new one." Sly got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Same principle though, right?" Bentley asked, "Carmelita gets killed by some shadow man."

"Yeah, but this time it was worse." Sly said filling a glass with water, "Carmelita was right in front of me this time. I should have been able to get her out of that bullets way. He didn't even have the gun ready when he appeared. But I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless." Sly quickly drank the water, went back to the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"It's okay Sly," Bentley said, "It's just a dream."

"But I thought I'd finally figured out what they meant." Sly said, "When I stopped faking amnesia, I was scared of losing her forever. And death is just that, losing someone forever. But now that she's in the gang, I can be with her. Now they make no sense."

"We'll figure it out Sly." Bentley said, "By the way, I assume you want to be left alone tomorrow?"

"I'd appreciate that." Sly answered.

"Do you think you could tell me why now?" Bentley asked.

"I-I can't Bentley, I just can't." Sly said, "Just trust me, it's important."

"I understand Sly," Bentley said, "Just try to rest up."

Torigun's Palace…

Torigun stood in his upgraded battle armor. A target appeared out of nowhere, and Torigun blasted it with a blue energy burst.

"Not as powerful as with my last one." Torigun said.

"Well, we had to sacrifice power from one weapon so the others could function." Rajan said, "Testing the Uni-Beam next." A larger target appeared. Torigun began to charge a large amount of energy in the chest of his newest suit until he could fire a powerful beam of energy, obliterating the target. "Alright, we're testing the missiles now. Get ready." An armored target sprang up next. A missile emerged from Torigun's arm, fired, and completely destroyed the target.

"This suit's ready." Torigun said.

"Na-ah-No it's not!" Arpeggio said, "The machine guns, the defense systems, the flight system, all of that's untested! We don't know what could happen!"  
"If we still have field tests," Torigun said, "Then I guess Cooper will be the perfect test run."

"No!" Raleigh shouted, "That suit is some of my finest handiwork, you shall not take it out before testing is finished!"

"Listen, I broke you all out, and I can send you all right back." Torigun scowled, "So if any of you are thinking about stopping me, you better be ready to go back to prison."

"Just make Cooper suffer." Tsao said.

"I can make sure of that." Torigun said firing up the rockets in the suit's boots and taking flight.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know this was a fairly short chapter. But I want to start the next chapter a certain way and thus need this one to end here.


	18. Old Wounds and Comfort

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 18: Old Wounds and Comfort

The clock had just struck midnight and for some reason, Carmelita found herself waking up. The previous day hadn't been filled with much. Mostly the day was examining the various blueprints of a nearby museum. Sly said he'd want something the team could just get in and get out with it. Not something that would require a lot of planning, just something simple. That didn't, and still doesn't, sit well with Carmelita. She was going to ask him about it, but Bentley had stopped her. Carmelita had spoken with the turtle about it later, she remembered the conversation well:

_"Bentley, why didn't you let me ask Sly about this?" She had asked, "This just seems incredibly simple. Is it because this is my first one? Because I'm fully capable of starting off harder."_

_ "It's not because of you Carmelita," Bentley had responded, "Sly doesn't like pulling any heists that he knows he can't finish quickly. Well, at least on this date."_

_ "Why?" Carmelita asked puzzled, "I've never seen Sly pass on a difficult job."_

_ "Let me put it this way," Bentley said, "Have you ever seen, or heard, of Sly pulling a heist on any March 23__rd__?"_

_ "Now that I think about it," Carmelita said, "No. Why doesn't he?"_

_ "I don't know why," Bentley responded, "But Sly doesn't want to pull any heists on any March 23__rd__. Midnight to midnight is off limits for him. In fact, he typically just wanders off until midnight. We've never been able to find him when he does. When we asked him where he went, he just says 'It's better for me to be alone today. So you guys don't have to feel my pain'."_

All-in-all, the heist went easy. Too easy. She didn't quite understand why she didn't like how easy it was. Either way, she felt thirsty so she headed to the little kitchen area for water. When she reached it, Carmelita noticed something. No one was on the couch. Sly's cane, which was propped up against the wall when he went to sleep, was gone too.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked, "Sly, where are you?" No response. But she did hear something, something like…crying? It sounded like it was coming from the roof next to the safe house. Without even changing out of her nightgown, she grabbed her jacket and went out to investigate. She easily reached the roof she heard the crying coming from. And sure enough, across the roof, was Sly Cooper, sitting curled up on the ledge crying, "Sly? Are you okay?" Carmelita asked next to him.

"Go away Carmelita." Sly said sobbing.

"Sly, what's wrong?" Carmelita asked with deep concern in her voice.

"I said, go away," Sly said turning away from her, "I don't want to be seen like this."

"Why? There is nothing wrong with crying Sly." Carmelita said putting her hand on his shoulder only to have him pull away, "Alright, I'll leave you alone Sly."

"Thank-you." Sly said never looking at her. She began to walk away, but then something clicked in her mind, _so you guys don't have to feel my pain? No heists? Wait, what was that date on Connor Cooper's file again?_

"It was today wasn't it?" Carmelita asked, "Thirteen years ago today the Fiendish Five killed your parents."

"How did you find out?" Sly asked, "I never told anyone the date, not even Bentley and Murray. Panda King told you didn't he?"

"Sly, I swear on my life nobody told me." Carmelita said, "Well, no one living anyway."

"What does that mean?" Sly asked still avoiding the fox's eyes.

"When I was trying to learn everything I could about you through your files," Carmelita said, "I found my way to your father's file. His name was Connor right?"

"Yeah." Sly responded finally looking at Carmelita, "Interpol had a file on my dad? And how did you know he was my dad?"

"Interpol had a file on him because you're just as good as a thief as he was. And the way I knew that he was your dad," Carmelita said placing her hand on the raccoon's cheek, "You look just like him Sly." Sly closed his eyes and placed his hand over Carmelita's, "His file had a date of death. The coroner estimated his date of death to March 23rd. And Bentley said you've always wanted to be alone on this date, so I figured your parents must have died on March 23rd. So tell me Sly, what happened?"

"It was horrible." Sly said taking her hand off of his cheek, "I was with my dad. He was telling me a story about one of the heists he pulled in the past. But then he suddenly told me to get in the closet. I guess he heard them coming, because after he put me in the closet they burst in. The Fiendish Five, Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Ms. Ruby, Panda King, and of course that monster Clockwerk. He tried to fight them off, and he did a good job, but it didn't matter. After awhile, they got the upper hand, all I could do is watch helplessly from the closet as Clockwerk killed my father and ripped him apart." Sly's eyes were severely watering, "Then I saw them rip open the safe my dad kept the Thievius Raccoonus. They ripped it apart into five pieces. To this day I remember that scene, I even remember hearing my mom scream from the next room, I don't know if it was Muggshot or Ruby who killed her, but I remember her screams of terror and pain. But what makes the scene the most awful is that I can't remember my dad's voice or face. Every year since then, on March 23rd, I would slink away to be alone, to relive it."

"Sly, that's awful." Carmelita said, "But why do you want to relive it?"

"I can't move past it, that's why." Sly responded, "That was part of my reason for going after the Fiendish Five. I thought, maybe, if I could bring them down, and kill the one mostly responsible for their deaths, that I could move on. But it didn't work. So, I kept using the day to mourn their passing. I prefer to be alone so Murray and Bentley don't know how much something that happened thirteen years is still tearing me apart."

"Sly, they're your friends. You have to let them in." Carmelita said, "Besides, you won. Clockwerk is dead for good, Panda King's turned his life around completely, and Raleigh, Muggshot, and Ruby are spending the rest of their lives in Interpol's most secure prison. If you keep focusing on the past, you'll never truly experience the future. And if you recall, I lost my parents too." Sly looked at Carmelita, causing their eyes to meet. While he was looking in the vixen's eyes, he felt better. A warm sincerity seemed to come from her, and it comforted him. She had the same pain, the loss of a parent you loved.

"That's right; your parents are gone too." Sly said.

"But I'm not going to say I know how you feel." Carmelita said, "I wasn't with either of them when they died. You know, sometimes I wish my dad didn't leave me anything."

"What do you mean?" Sly asked.

"His will. He left me a small fortune." Carmelita said, "I used it to by the penthouse we lived in."

"But you sold that when we got an apartment together." Sly said.

"I know," Carmelita said, "I sold it so we could be with each other, if even for a little while until now."

"You sold what you spent your inheritance on…to be with me?" Sly asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you remember?" Carmelita responded, "When we decided to get a place together, I had a choice, cling to my past or move on to my future. But I choose to move on because for all those years before then, I felt like you do now. I didn't want to be seen depressed, to be seen upset about something that happened years before. But you saved me from that."

"I…saved you?" Sly asked confused, "How?"

"The first heist of yours I worked on, when I first saw you, I saw someone who was like me. Someone who won't give up until he finished what he started." Carmelita said, "But then when you returned the necklace, I saw someone else, someone who was caring and sympathetic to others. That showed me that things weren't as simple as I originally thought."

"I don't think it's that easy Carmelita," Sly said, "You became obsessed with catching me. That gave you something else to focus on."

"I'm not saying you have to forget your parents Sly, you can even still be sad about it," Carmelita said, "But you can't let it dominate your life. If you're waiting for the memory to go away, it won't. Pain fades Sly, not memories. All you have to do if find something to help you move on, like you where for me." Sly quickly pulled Carmelita close to him.

"Thank you Carmelita." Sly said his voice quivering. Carmelita put her arms around him to comfort the master thief, "It's just been so hard. I had no one to look out for me pretty much my whole life. I guess I needed someone who knew this pain to help me move on."

"You're welcome Sly." Carmelita said as the two separated.

"Well come on, we'd better get back to bed so no one gets suspicious." Sly said his voice back to normal, "And you know what? I'm going to tell the guys about my parents. I figure they have a right to know."

"Of course they do." Carmelita said, "Especially Murray and Bentley. You three seem to be more like family than friends. That's why I was surprised that you didn't tell them already."

"Hey Carmelita?" Sly asked when they reached the safe house door.

"Yeah Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Sly said.

"Of course I won't leave you Sly. I'll be with no matter what." Carmelita said as they entered the safe house.


	19. The Morning

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 19: The Morning

Sly and Carmelita were back in the safe house and Sly was about to bed down on the couch.

"Uh, Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah?" Sly responded.

"Why don't you share your bed with me?" Carmelita asked, "It's defiantly big enough for the both of us."

"Carmelita, I'd like to tell you I was afraid that sharing a bed would just rush things," Sly said, "But that's not the full truth. And I know you'd pick up on a lie like that right away."

"Then what is it?" Carmelita asked. Sly took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Lately, I've been having these nightmares," Sly said, "And in them you, you're killed. At first you were killed while chasing me. I'm about to jump down to the van when I see this guy, he seems to be made out of shadows, shoots you, execution style, with a .50 caliber Desert Eagle. But when you joined the gang, they changed. Now, it's during a heist, I help you out of an air shaft. Then that guy shows up again and kills you the same way. In both of these dreams I can't help you. All I can do is stand there frozen and speechless as I watch him kill you."

"Do you have any idea what those nightmares mean?" Carmelita asked.

"No." Sly responded, "I thought it was because I was scared of losing you. But that only explains the first ones, not the second ones."

"We'll figure them out Sly." Carmelita said getting ready to leave, "And I'm sorry I asked you about sharing a bed."

"You know," Sly said joining Carmelita by her side, "It is pretty cold tonight. Maybe we could share my bed for a little bit of extra warmth?"

"Okay, just keep your hands to yourself." Carmelita said giving him a playful look.

"No promises there beautiful." Sly said chuckling. _We've grown so close lately. She knows about my parents and I know about hers, I've seen the pain in her soul and she's seen mine. _Sly thought. _This could be it._ _The point where Carmelita and mine's relationship moves past playful banter and quick flirts and into a serious one. One that me and her could build a future on. Guess all I can do is try to keep it going at a good pace, not too fast and not to slow, and see what happens._

The next morning…

The members of the Cooper Gang, less Sly and Carmelita, were sitting around a table eating breakfast.

"I wonder where Sly's disappeared to." Penelope said, "He wasn't on the couch this morning."

"Who knows?" Murray said shoving more sausage into his mouth, "He does this every year. Just disappears before we wake up and shows back up sometime after midnight. I'm wondering what Carmelita's still doing asleep."

"Lay off her Murray." Bentley said, "She went from being a cop to a thief, that's got to be stressful. If she wants to sleep, let her sleep."

"Morning guys." Sly said as he and Carmelita entered the room.

"Sly?" Bentley asked going into incoherent babble until straightening himself out, "What are you doing here? Normally your gone today."

"Yeah, about that," Sly said his voice growing serious, "Today's the anniversary of my parents' death. Panda King can vouch for that."

"It is true." Panda King said as everyone looked at him, "Thirteen years ago today me and the others of the Fiendish Five killed Sly's parents. Clockwerk was the one to end his father's life and Muggshot bragged about killing his mother. But Ms. Ruby claimed the same thing. So I'm sorry, I don't know who brought your mother's life to an end."

"That's okay Panda King." Sly said, "It may sound sad, but I barely remember her. I remember my father a lot better."

"So why are you here?" Murray asked, "Usually you disappear for this."

"I was going to again this year. But Carmelita found me around twelve this morning." Sly said looking over at Carmelita, "I was sitting on the next roof over crying. Carmelita must have heard me because she found me bawling my eyes out."

"You weren't crying that hard Sly." Carmelita said.

"Whatever," Sly said, "Me and her had a deep heart-filled conversation and she convinced me that if I keep holding on to this, life will just pass me by. We came back here and, long story short, here we are."

"If you ask me," Penelope said looking over at Sly and Carmelita, "It seems that you two have grown a lot closer. And I don't mean as friends or teammates." This comment caused Sly and Carmelita to blush.

"Ugh, gag me with a fabulous, glistening spoon." Dimitri said rolling his eyes.

"Sly and Carmelita sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Murray began chanting like a child.

"Uh, can we please change the subject?" Sly asked embarrassed.

"Okay okay." Bentley said, "Guys leave Sly and Carmelita alone. We don't need to be making fun of them."

"Thank you Bentley." Sly said, "I was thinking maybe we should plan a heist for tonight."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Bentley said, "But are you sure you're up for it? You know, being the anniversary of your parents' death."

"I thought about that." Sly said, "My dad was a thief, and it's not like my mom didn't know, so a good heist would probably be the best way to honor his memory."

"Alright then," Bentley said wheeling away from the table, "I'll start searching the web for a good target."

"And I believe I told Carmelita I'd show her what I was talking about when we were escaping from Interpol's storage." Sly said, "Well, Carmelita, do you want to know?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing where you get your tricks of the trade." Carmelita said.

"Well come on," Sly said, "I keep it in my room." Carmelita got up and followed Sly into his room.

"Wow, showing Carmelita the Thievius Raccoonus," Penelope said, "Guess it is serious between those two."

"Ah, it doesn't mean that anything serious is between them." Murray said, "All that it means is that he trusts her."

"Be that as it may," Penelope said, "Trust me, there is something between them."

Sly's room…

Sly removed a panel of the wall and reveled a safe. Sly turned the dial to the right numbers and opened the heavy door.

"This Carmelita is the single most important item to any Cooper," Sly said taking an ancient book out of the safe and putting it on a desk, "The Thievius Raccoonus. Every Cooper down through the ages, from Slytankhamen II from ancient Egypt to my dad, has written in this book. They write down their story, best heists, team members, whatever they knew. But one of the most important things a Cooper writes down in this book is their best ability."

"So the Thievius Raccoonus is kinda like an instruction manual?" Carmelita said suddenly realizing she just compared Sly's family heirloom to something most people throw away, "Sorry about the comparison Sly."

"That's okay Carmelita." Sly said chuckling, "In a lot of ways, it is. Coopers write down instructions on how to preform whatever technique they created or improved."

"But what if someone created more than one technique?" Carmelita asked, "Wouldn't they write them all down?"

"I guess." Sly said, "But the closest any of them have come to writing down multiple abilities are the ones that can be used in multiple situations, such as Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III's disguises or Nigel Cooper's medical skills."

"Uh Sly?" Carmelita asked looking through the pages, seeing all the thieves who led up to the one in the room with her now, "This part is about you. I thought you didn't write in this yet."

"I didn't. That passage was written by Bentley." Sly said, "Normally it's the Cooper who writes his legacy in the Thievius Raccoonus, but since there was no proof I was coming back after faking amnesia, Bentley wrote my story in it. But, probably in an act of hope that I'd return, he left out any move I may have created or dramatically improved. He told me all this the first day I returned."

"That's quite a friend." Carmelita said, "Keeping this thing safe, writing your legacy in it, but the whole time waiting for you to come back. That's more loyal than half the guys I worked with at Interpol."

"I know. Guess I'm just lucky with stuff like that." Sly said putting the Thievius Raccoonus back in the safe. A loud crash was then heard from the kitchen. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Carmelita said, "But it can't be good."


	20. Morning Brawl

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 20: Morning Brawl

A few minutes before the crash…

Bentley wheeled back into the kitchen.

"Good news guys, I found a good" Bentley stopped when he saw that two members were missing, "Where's Sly and Carmelita?"

"Sly took Carmelita into his room to show her the Thievius Raccoonus." Murray said.

"Wow." Bentley said, "Guess that means he's not going to let her leave the gang anytime soon."

"Since they shared a room last night," Penelope said, "I don't think he's letting her leave at all. In fact, I'm willing to bet a new 'member' could show up in about nine months."

"I don't want to think about that," Bentley said, "It's way too early for that kind of stuff." It was at that moment when a wall of the room was burst in by a blast of blue energy.

"Good morning Cooper Gang." Torigun said emerging in his new battle suit.

"Torigun!" Bentley, who had been knocked out of his wheelchair by a piece of flying debris, said.

"The one and only." Torigun said, "Now, tell me where Sly is, or I'll kill you all."

"We don't know!" Bentley lied, "We never know!"

"Hmm, then I guess I'll just have to make him want to come to me." Torigun said as a missile emerged from his arm, "So, how do you suggest I do that?"

In a nearby hallway…

Sly and Carmelita were hurrying back to the kitchen when Sly pressed himself and Carmelita up against a wall.

"What is it?" Carmelita asked.

"Torigun." Sly responded, "He's in the kitchen. It looks like he has a new suit, a new, _upgraded_, suit."

"How'd he find the safe house?" Carmelita asked, "I thought you guys picked locations where you weren't likely to be found."

"We do." Sly responded, "But sometimes they still figure it out. Stay here until I say otherwise. I'll get his attention."

"I'm not letting you go in alone." Carmelita said firmly.

"Carmelita, he nearly killed you last time." Sly said, "He won't hesitate to try again. And this time we can't get you to a hospital. So please, just wait here until I get him out of here."

"Alright." Carmelita responded. Sly nodded and began to creep up behind Torigun.

The kitchen…

"Time's up turtle!" Torigun yelled, "Now, which one of you should I kill to bring Cooper to me?"

"Who said you had to kill anyone?" Sly asked from behind Torigun. Before the mechanized foe could turn around to strike, Sly used his cane to lift Torigun by the base of his helmet, rotated, and slammed him down on the ground.

"Ah, Cooper," Torigun said getting back up, "I wasn't expecting you here. My sources say you're usually gone today."

"If this was last year, I would have been." Sly said, "But I'm not going to let what the Fiendish Five did rule my life anymore." Sly then looked at Carmelita and made a slight gesture to the rest of the gang. Carmelita nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, I guess if you aren't going to mourn your parents anymore," Torigun said a new missile emerging, "You can explain the logic behind that to them, spirit to spirit." Torigun fired his missile but Sly jumped to the side to dodge.

"Carmelita! Look out!" Sly yelled. Luckily, the missile was too high and flew over the other gang members' heads.

"Well, well, well." Torigun said, "DeathEye was right. So Ms. Fox, how does it feel to turn your back on everything you've known? Everything you've dedicated your life to maintaining? In fact, you're not just turning your back on those things; you've become the exact opposite! A thief! That's all you are now, a low, slimy, pathetic, thief! The irony here is so beautiful I could almost cry."

"You leave her alone!" Sly yelled striking Torigun with as strong of a strike he could muster, "Murray! Ball Form!"

"Got it!" Murray said pulling his limbs to his body and surrounding himself with a glowing pink energy. He began to roll straight for Torigun and bounced into the foe. The force of this collision knocked Torigun back through the hole in the Safe House's wall.

"Okay, that's it." Torigun said readying his Uni-beam, "Take…THIS!" A large beam of energy fired from the suits chest only to be stopped by a purple energy field.

"Master's dream time shield." Murray said, "Never disappoints."

"A force field? Not a bad trick." Torigun said readying a missile, "But I'll get through it."

"Guru, when he fires that thing, grab it with telekinesis," Sly whispered, "Then hurl it back at him." Guru nodded.

"Good bye." Torigun said firing the explosive projectile. Guru lowered the dream time shield and gripped the missile with his telekinetic powers. With a push of his hand, Guru sent the missile back to the sender. The missile exploded. A computer generated voice came from the cloud of smoke created from the explosion.

"Power core damaged. Missile defense system disabled." The voice said, "Machine gun disabled. Suit's central balance system damaged."

"Panda King! Blast him!" Sly said.

"On it." Panda King said firing a fully loaded firework bazooka blast. The shot hit resulting in another explosion.

"Power core damaged. Suit's vision damaged." The electronic voice said, "Uni-beam disabled. Missiles disabled."

"Dimitri! Try this!" Bentley said tossing a harpoon towards Dimitri.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea." Dimitri said loading the harpoon into his harpoon gun and fired it at Torigun, hitting him in the face and resulting in a small explosion.

"Suit's vision damaged." The electronic voice said, "Suit's targeting damaged."

"Exploding Harpoons," Bentley said, "Good to see they work." Torigun aimed a repulsor shot at Sly's head and fired. Luckily, the shot missed every member of the Cooper Gang by several feet.

"Damn!" Torigun yelled, "This suit's falling apart!"

"Well, then," Bentley said pulling out a bomb, "I guess this should hurt you." Bentley threw the bomb and it landed at Torigun's feet before exploding, hurling him backwards.

"Rockets damaged." The voice said.

"And let's see how heavy that suit of yours is." Penelope said, RC controller in hand. A claw dropped from the sky and grabbed Torigun out of the sky before, with a quick flick, sent him flying even farther.

"There are rockets on the souls of his boots." Bentley said noticing a faint glow building in his boots, "We need to find away to disable them."

"Let me try." Carmelita said. She grabbed one of Dimitri's harpoons and took the harpoon gun from his hands.

"Hey! Be careful with that girly." Dimitri said as Carmelita loaded it, "That was my granddad's you know."

"You want to try the shot?" Carmelita asked.

"No." Dimitri said, "Just be careful with it."

"Guys, focus!" Sly yelled, "He's about to take flight!"

"Not if I can stop him." Carmelita said aiming Dimitri's harpoon gun, she pulled the trigger and the harpoon lodged itself in Torigun's right rocket.

"Right rocket disabled." The electronic voice said.

"What?" Torigun said shocked, "Cancel flight! Cancel flight!" Unfortunately, the suit didn't cancel the flight. The left rocket fired causing Torigun to fly with no control until crashing into the ground. He bounced around until he crashed into a wall.

"Warning. Power Core severely damaged." The voice said, "Any further trauma to power core will cause meltdown. If power core suffers a meltdown, any life within a three block radius will most likely end."

"Really?" Torigun said. _There's a wall with a shadow behind me. _Torigun thought. _If I launch my power core at them, I can escape to my castle through the shadow._

"Well Torigun, ready to give up?" Sly asked as the gang reached his crash site.

"Far from it." Torigun said, "Eject power core." The glowing area of the suit's chest fired from his body and Torigun faded into the shadows.

"That thing's going to blow!" Bentley said noticing the amount of electricity coming off of the make shift projectile. Guru put a dream time shield around the power core, containing the explosion.


	21. Relocation and Revival

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 21: Relocation and Revival

Torigun emerged from the shadows in his palace. DeathEye, Skull, Swords, Raleigh, Rajan, Arpeggio, and Tsao were in the room waiting for him.

"Master, Méllon wishes to speak with you." DeathEye said, "He said he wants all of us."

"Good," Torigun said ripping the junked armor off, "I wanted to talk to him anyway. Come along, I'm anxious to learn what the world will be like without Coopers."

Méllon's room…

A crow sat meditating in a blood red robe in front of a large pool of water with an extravagant birdbath-like structure in the center.

"Méllon!" Torigun shouted.

"Ah, Torigun, I'm glad you got my message." Méllon said getting up from meditation, "I have urgent news."

"That can wait." Torigun said, "I need you to look into the future for me. What will the future be like now that the Cooper name is dead?"

"I'd answer that if I could." Méllon said.

"What are you talking about Méllon?" Torigun asked, "I thought you could see into the future for centuries. I'll I'm asking is a few years."

"I can't tell you because the Cooper name's not dead yet." Méllon said.

"WHAT?" Torigun yelled.

"That's why I wished to talk to you." Méllon said, "The team's mystic surrounded your power core in his shield. The explosion happened, but his field contained it."

"No," Torigun said clutching his head, "This can't be happening."

"If you want to kill the Cooper, then you will have to heed my advice." Méllon said pulling out a strap of leather, "Use this, it will dramatically increase your chances of succeeding."

"A leather strap?" Torigun asked, "How can this possibly help?"

"The resurrection spell." Méllon said, "This strap was owned by someone who not only has skills to aid you, but the determination as well."

"Thank-you Méllon." Torigun said turning towards the others, "Get the supplies ready for the resurrection spell. I plan to bring this dead help back to life."

Paris…

"Bentley, you know I don't usually second guess you, but are you sure that thing will work?" Sly asked.

"Absolutely Sly." Bentley responded, "This will make our relocations a lot simpler."

"What are you two talking about?" Carmelita asked.

"Bentley insisted on building a ray that would shrink anything we attach a special computer chip to." Sly explained, "It was designed so we could relocate easier after a large heist or if a villain finds a safe house."

"Do you guys really have to relocate that often?" Carmelita asked.

"Not really," Sly said, "And normally we leave most of this stuff behind, but Bentley figured being able to bring some of the larger items might prove helpful."

"Well it will." Bentley said, "Especially when it comes to my equipment, which by the way, I already tested this on. It worked perfectly."

"Just hurry up and shrink the rest of the furniture." Sly said rolling his eyes. While Bentley got busy shrinking the furniture, Sly noticed Panda King was deep in thought, "Hey Panda King, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about my daughter." Panda King said, "I have not seen her since I joined your gang."

"Well tell you what," Sly said, "We do need to disappear for awhile. Try to drop as far off Torigun's radar as possible. So, why don't we go to China, see Jing King?"

"Are you sure? There won't be much to steal." Panda King said, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't steal what little there would be."

"Relax, I can control myself." Sly said, "Besides, this will be more for you than anything."

"Thank you Cooper." Panda King said, "That will be greatly appreciated."

"Oh! That made me remember something." Sly said, "I have to go talk to Bentley. And I'll talk to the others about going to China." Sly ran up to Bentley, who had just finished shrinking the last piece of furniture.

"Hey Sly." Bentley said, "What do you want?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Sly asked, "You know, alone?"

"Well, I've already disabled the elevator," Bentley said, "So we'd have to head to the alley behind the safe house."

"Let's just go there." Sly said.

Alley behind the Safe House…

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Bentley asked.

"Well, I was wondering," Sly said, "Do you think you'd be able to build Carmelita a new shock pistol?"

"Huh?" Bentley asked.

"Well, last night I was thinking," Sly said.

"While you were sharing a bed with her." Bentley said with a judgmental tone in his voice.

"All we did was share the bed Bentley, nothing else. I don't want to rush anything." Sly said, "Either way, I was thinking, Carmelita can hold her own in hand-to-hand combat, but with Torigun still around, she needs something to fight long range with."

"Well, I'm already busy making her a biocom," Bentley said, "But I could probably build one."

"Good," Sly said, "Try to have it done in a week."

"A week?" Bentley asked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?"

"What?" Sly asked, "Carmelita's birthday is in a week and I figured a new shock pistol would be a great gift."

"Alright," Bentley said, "But I have to finish her biocom first. Then I'll get to work on a shock pistol."

"Thanks buddy." Sly said heading back for the safe house, "Just make sure it's better than standard issue for Interpol."

"Better than-oh come on Sly!" Bentley said wheeling after him, "Are you trying to make me suffer a nervous meltdown?"

Torigun's Palace…

Torigun stood in front of a large symbol of ancient origins. Various candles have been placed at certain points around the outside of the symbol. In the center of the symbol, the leather strap provided by Méllon.

"Everything is assembled master," DeathEye said, "You can perform the ritual."

"Perfect." Torigun said crossing his arms, "Oh great spirits of Krav Krox past, hear my call. Come to this circle and restore the life of this item's master!" The symbol began to glow a bright blue, "Rescue from Death's icy clutch the one I seek, pull them forth from the realm of spirits!" Pale blue mist began to seep up from the ground and surround the leather strap, "May what the reaper has taken return to this plain. May their life be changed from mere memories to flesh and blood once more." The blue mist began to swirl around the center like a tornado, "And now, with one final command that reaches across the realms of life and death, of heaven and hell, may the gatekeepers of the afterlife release them to me!" Torigun uncrossed his arms and the whirlwind exploded into a burst of spiritual energy. The figure, still hidden by the fog, let out a low groan, "Welcome back to the realm of the living."

"Thanks," The figure said in a female voice said, "It's good to be back."

"That voice," Arpeggio said, "It can't be…"


	22. Professional and Personal Trouble

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 22: Professional and Personal Trouble

"N-N-Neyla?" Arpeggio asked shocked.

"Arpeggio, it's been a long time." Neyla said, "Well, I guess being dead for over a year does kinda make it difficult to keep in touch. But I am so glad to see you're still working with such low-level crooks."

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Rajan threatened, "Or I'll send you right back to Death's realm."

"Ah Rajan," Neyla said, "How have you been? You know, other than completely disgraced when Carmelita started making arrests at your ball and devastated when Cooper brought down your spice plant." This comment earned a growl from the angry 'Lord of the Hills'.

"A girl?" Tsao asked, "How could a _girl _possibly help us? Talk Sly into defeat?"

"Like this." Neyla said grabbing her whip from her side, infusing it with electricity, and striking Tsao's shield sending it across the room, "Any other sexist comments you want to make?" Tsao responded with a scowl.

"I must say miss," Raleigh piped up, "You seem to have quite a talent for irritating others."

"Yeah, people have been telling me that for years." Neyla said, "Let me ask you something, why does a person with the elitist upbringing you project work with these idiots?"

"How do you know about my upbringing?" Raleigh asked.

"I'm quite capable of reading people." Neyla said, "But you're way too easy to read. If you want people to take you more serious as a criminal, you have to put up more of a mask then you do."

"Why you-I am a great criminal!" Raleigh shouted, "My machines are some of the greatest the world's ever seen!"

"Uh master?" DeathEye whispered, "Are you sure resurrecting her was a good idea?"

"Absolutely." Torigun said, "In fact, this girl is so beautiful and so fiery, I think I may be in love."

"What?" DeathEye asked. He grabbed Torigun and teleported both of them to another room.

"DeathEye!" Torigun hollered, "I believe I've established a rule about teleporting me?"

"I'm sorry master." DeathEye said, "But in love? Are you serious?"

"Completely DeathEye." Torigun said, "And why not? I need to father an heir for the Krav Krox throne someday. And that girl seems just right."

"I just am worried Master." DeathEye said, "I don't trust her, not one bit."

"Just teleport me back," Torigun said, "I can't use the shadows if I have no clue where I am."

"Very well," DeathEye said grabbing his master, "Just be careful." In a black mist, Torigun and DeathEye returned to the previous room.

China…

The Cooper gang stood near a plane hangar while Murray pried open the crate containing the van.

"So this is how you guys got from country to country." Carmelita said.

"Of course." Murray said finally getting the door off, "How did you think we did it?"

"I always figured you just took your van to each location." Carmelita said, "I always thought you wouldn't take a plane because I've sent your pictures to every airport I could get a hold off."

"A combination of good disguises and not very observant security." Sly said, "It hasn't failed us yet."

"You seem to rely pretty heavily on the clueless security though." Carmelita said, "Dimitri's disguise was a trench coat, hat, sunglasses, and a fake beard! How did no one notice him?"

"We tell him not to talk." Sly said, "That really helps."

"Yeah, Cooper has to step on my groove every time we travel." Dimitri said, "He makes me dress in those hideous fashion disasters, then he tells me to remain silent for the whole trip. The whole thing gives me a headache that pounds in my head like a greasy sweet beat."

"Can't we tell him to never talk?" Carmelita asked.

"Dimitri would never stop complaining if we ask him." Bentley said.

"Guys! Van's ready!" Murray shouted.

"Come on guys," Sly said, "Someone's going to notice us if stay here for too long."

"So, Panda King," Penelope said as the gang got in the back of the van, "Is there anywhere to stay near-wait-how is Jing King's aunt related to you anyway?"

"She is my sister-in-law." Panda King said, "And she should have enough space for us."

"Well me and Carmelita should be able to share a room." Sly said causing Carmelita to look away and blush, "That is if it's okay with Carmelita that is."

"Of course it is." Carmelita said.

"Geez." Dimitri said, "At this rate, it won't be long until the pitter-patter of little hybrid feet drive me into an insane spin."

"Watch your mouth Dimitri." Carmelita said, "Me and Sly aren't at that point yet. In fact, I don't think I'm even ready to have kids."

"You may say that, but if there is one thing I know, it's women." Dimitri said, "You've grown really close to Sly. No chick as close to a guy as you and Sly are, especially at your age, doesn't want at least one child."

"What do you mean at my age?" Carmelita asked angrily, "How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know," Dimitri said, "About thirty?"

"I'm twenty-three polyester brains!" Carmelita snapped.

"Wait," Sly said his mind finally seeming to put something together, "Did you say we weren't at the point of having kids _yet_?"

"Well, um," Carmelita said embarrassed, "What I meant is, whatever kind of relationship is between us, it isn't at that serious of a point yet. And it may never because it isn't that kind of relationship."

"Okay." Sly said, "Thanks for clearing that up." _Shit!_ Sly thought. _I knew it. I knew sleeping in the same bed as her would screw everything up. I thought we'd finally reached a point where a relationship was real. But she just said to everyone that she doesn't know what kind of relationship we have. This is the first time my guts pointed me in the wrong direction. Everything told me it was right, but it was wrong. _Carmelita looked over at the raccoon thief and felt her heart sink.

"Uh, so," Carmelita said trying to change the subject, "Panda King, what's your daughter like?" Panda King began to answer, but Carmelita wasn't listening. _Oh god, what have I done? _Carmelita thought. _I saw it, his eyes brightened when he thought we could reach the point of becoming parents. And I don't think it was just so his family name could live on. I think he truly wants to be a dad. But not with just any girl being the child's mother, but with me. Why couldn't I just tell him what I truly meant? I just can't let the other members see me all emotional. I never let anyone in Interpol see me like that, so I have to bring that attitude to this life as well._


	23. China

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 23: China

The Cooper Gang's van pulled up to the house owned by Panda King's sister-in-law. He rang the bell to signal their arrival.

"Ah Panda King," A female panda that answered the door said, "I trust you're here to see Jing?"

"Yes I am Lián." Panda King said, "I hope it's not imposing, but while I visit my daughter, would it be acceptable for my friends to stay here as well?"

"Of course." Lián said, "Friends of my brother-in-law are certainly welcome here."

"Thanks." Sly said, clearly not fully recovered from the events in the van.

"Panda, is that the Sly Cooper you told me about?" Lián asked.

"Yes it is." Panda King said.

"But you said he was upbeat and almost childlike." Lián said, "But grew serious when he needed to be. This man is sorrowful and depressed."

"I'm afraid he and Carmelita" Panda King began.

"Carmelita? Carmelita Fox?" Lián asked, "The Interpol inspector?"

"Former inspector actually." Panda King said, "She recently quit Interpol and joined our gang. They had a sort of a falling out in the van."

"Falling out? The two were romantically involved?" Lián asked.

"I think Cooper believed they were," Panda King responded, "But Carmelita said she didn't know what kind of relationship they had. I think that kind of comment tore Sly apart inside."

"That's awful." Lián said, "I feel so sorry for him."

"But there is still one thing that puzzles me," Panda King said, "Carmelita seems just as scarred from it as Sly is. I believe she knew what kind of relationship they have, but lied about it. And know seeing Sly like that because of her is causing her pain as well."

"To feel that much pain over a lie, and to feel the same amount of pain from knowing you caused the others that is truly love." Lián said, "I'll alert Jing that you're here."

Torigun's Palace…

DeathEye and Torigun reentered the room while Sir Raleigh was still ranting about how great he was.

"Raleigh, shut it." Torigun said, "Neyla, there is a primary reason to why I resurrected you."

"What is it?" Neyla asked.

"I need you to help me kill the one known as Sly Cooper." Torigun said.

"Kill Sly? I'll be glad to help. After all, he's the one who technically killed me." Neyla said, "But first, I want to make Carmelita Fox suffer. Without her, everything would have gone perfectly."

"Well, then I guess we can help each other." Torigun said.

"I'll help you with Sly after I take care of Carmelita." Neyla said making her way to a door.

"She's not at Interpol anymore." Torigun said causing Neyla to stop, "Knew that would get your attention."

"What do you mean she's not at Interpol anymore?" Neyla asked.

"She quit." Torigun said, "And she joined Sly's gang almost immediately."

"She would never quit. You're lying." Neyla said, "Carmelita valued her job more than anything. So she wouldn't quit. Not unless…" Neyla's voice trailed off.

"Unless she loves Cooper? We believe that's exactly why she joined." Torigun said. Neyla let out a chuckle.

"Well, it looks like I hit it on the head when I told the Contessa that." Neyla said, "And just think, I was lying when I said that. Who would have thought I was actually telling the truth? Either way, the Cooper Gang is up to four members now?"

"Actually, eight." Torigun said.

"Who are the other four?" Neyla asked.

"Well, let's see, there's Guru, he's a dream time expert and the team's mystic. He may be a pacifist, but don't underestimate him." Torigun said, "Then there's a girl named Penelope, she's the team's RC expert. I don't know if she's much of a fighter, but her RC's and RC piloting skills are second to none. Not to mention her file says she defeated a pirate named Captain LeFwee in a sword fight. Then there's Panda King, he serves as the team's demolitions expert. His fireworks are powerful and his Flame-fu is lethal. And of course you know their frogman, one Dimitri Lousteau."

"Dimitri?" Neyla asked shocked, "Why did he join Cooper?"

"Cooper helped Dimitri find his grandfather's diving equipment." Rajan responded, "He agreed to join after that."

"Dimitri's grandfather was a diver?" Neyla asked.

"Yes." Torigun said, "And trust me, that harpoon gun hurts."

"Okay, so what do you need me for?" Neyla asked.

"I need you to teach me how to handle a whip." Torigun said, "Sheer firepower won't destroy Cooper, so I need a versatile weapon."

"I help you. On one condition," Neyla said, "I'm the one who gets to kill Carmelita."

"Deal." Torigun said shaking Neyla's hand.

China…

Jing King was in her room crafting her own kind of fireworks.

"Jing, are you busy?" Lián asked.

"No aunt, I'm not." Jing King said.

"Your father is here." Lián said.

"Really?" Jing King asked.

"Yes, he's in the main room with the people who helped him save you." Lián said.

Main Room…

"Father!" Jing King said happily as she entered the room. She resembled her father, but her face was softer, her eyes less intimidating, and her voice was soft and sweet.

"Jing, it's good to see you again." Panda King said hugging his daughter, "You've never truly met the others, so let me introduce them."

"Thank you father." Jing King said.

"This is Sly Cooper, as I'm sure you know." Panda King said, "He serves as the team's leader."

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person Sly Cooper." Jing said.

"Yeah, same here." Sly said depressed.

"This is Bentley; he is the team's brains." Panda King said.

"So you must have been the one who trumped up Tsao's security," Jing King said, "You must be very important to the team."

"Ah it was nothing." Bentley said, "I'm no more important than anyone else on the team."

"This is Murray. He is the team's strength." Panda King said, "But despite that, he has a good heart."

"It is so to meet a man whose physical superiority has not corrupted him." Jing King said bowing.

"Well-uh-I-how-I mean" Murray said rambling. Murray's heart was racing, his knees felt weak, and a swarm of butterflies seemed to hatch in his stomach, "It's nice to meet you." Jing King giggled at Murray's comment. Panda King let out a loud, yet suppressed, cough.

"Moving on, this is Guru." Panda King said, "He is the team's mystic. The skills he has as a dream time expert are invaluable. He is the reason Cooper was able to fight Tsao in the sacred battle grounds. Without that, we could have never saved you."

"I am glad to meet you." Jing said as Guru said something in his ancient language.

"This is Penelope, the team's RC expert." Panda King said, "Her piloting skills have aided us in many ways."

"I am pleased to meet you." Jing said.

"Same here." Penelope said, "Your father's fireworks have helped us out just as much as my RC's."

"This is Dimitri." Panda King said, "He may not have helped in saving you, but he has proved very helpful in every mission since."

"Uh, hello." Jing said cautiously upon seeing Dimitri.

"Listen girl, I know you want to be my main girl, but listen," Dimitri said, "I don't need any chick weighing me down. Dimitri flies solo."

"Okay Dimitri, we're going over these rules one last time." Penelope said holding the bridge of her nose, "1. Get over yourself, and 2. I mean it, get over yourself."

"And this is Carmelita Fox. She's the newest member." Panda King said, "She used to be a Interpol inspector, but she recently quit and joined us. She also was the one who arrested Tsao."

"It is a great honor to meet the one who put General Tsao behind bars for life." Jing King said bowing more formally than with Murray, thus showing the greatest respect for Carmelita, "You must be a very strong woman. I can't imagine what it is like to change your life views so dramatically."

"It actually isn't that hard," Carmelita said sadly, never taking her eyes off of Sly, "You just have to have a reason to want to change. But you have to be careful; otherwise you'll just rip out his heart and crush it when all you want is to trust him with yours. All because of your stupid ego preventing you from showing any form of emotional weakness. Excuse me." Carmelita got up and began to walk away, trying to wipe tears from her eyes without anyone noticing.


	24. Chinese Night

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 24: Chinese Night

It was the middle of the night, and Carmelita lay awake in the room Lián had given her. The part of the day the gang didn't spend moving the shrunken furniture into the rooms lent to them by Panda King's sister-in-law she spent watching Sly from a distance. Sly had spent that time either watching Panda and Jing King talk about what had all happened over the last few months or sitting on the highest point of the house and stare off into the distance, as if looking for an answer to a question. She had a feeling of guilt all day, but it was the worse when Sly took the couch out of the van and restored it to its original size so he could sleep on it. Carmelita got up, redressed, and went out to look for Sly.

Outside…

Carmelita looked around the land that Lián's house sat on. The landscape was bathed in the light from the full moon; Carmelita would have probably found it beautiful if she didn't feel guilty about Sly's depression. Eventually she found him, sitting on a cliff overlooking a nearby village, looking every bit as depressed as when she found on that rooftop last midnight.

"Sly?" Carmelita asked.

"Carmelita. I'm glad you're here." Sly said getting up, "I need to talk to you."

"Please Sly; let me say what I need to first." Carmelita said.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said simultaneously. The fox and raccoon looked at each other puzzled.

"What are you apologizing for?" Carmelita asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did." Sly said, "I rushed things. I didn't want things between us to go bad, but sleeping in the same bed did just that. You told the gang that you didn't know what kind of relationship we had. You're the only girl I love Carmelita, the only one I'll ever love. Everything, my heart, guts, and instinct, told me it was right. I'll do anything to set things right. I'm so sorry Carmelita."

"Sly listen, you shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I…lied in the van." Carmelita confessed, "I know exactly what kind of relationship we have. It is a serious one Sly, one that could grow to the point of having children someday. But I wasn't sure until we spent the night together. Everything that told you it was the right idea was right."

"But then why did you lie in the van?" Sly asked.

"Two reasons actually. First, I didn't want to admit that a polyester brain was right." Carmelita said, "And second reason started when I was in Interpol. The whole time I was there a lot of those guys thought the only reason I wasn't fired, the only reason I was allowed to keep working your case, the only reason I was promoted to inspector at sixteen, is because I was a girl. So I had to make myself appear tougher to earn those idiots' respect. The only way I could do that is suppress all of my emotions except anger, pride, and slight happiness. I guess I wasn't ready to lose whatever respect you guys have for me."

"Carmelita, I had no clue." Sly said before starting to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at Ringtail?" Carmelita asked angrily.

"Carmelita, we're not like the agents of Interpol. Being good at your job but being completely emotionless, faceless, and single minded isn't going to earn our respect." Sly said, "If that was the case I'd have unlimited respect for Clockwerk, and you know I don't have any respect for him. Me and the gang have a tremendous amount of respect for you because you're kind, because you have your own mind, and because you don't give up."

"Thanks Sly. I needed to hear that some people respect me for me." Carmelita said hugging Sly, "I guess this makes us even for the talk we had on the rooftops in Paris last night."

"I didn't say all that to make us even." Sly said, "I said it because I knew you needed to hear it."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." Carmelita said, "Do you want to join me? You did in the van."

"Carmelita, you should know me well enough by now," Sly said running to the vixen's side, "When have I ever turned down an invitation from a beautiful woman such as yourself?"

"You are such a charmer Sly Cooper." Carmelita said with a laugh.

"You know," Sly said, "When you were mad back there, you called me Ringtail for the first time since our battle with Torigun in Le Theatre Formidable."

"I guess my body's natural reflex kicked in." Carmelita said, "Sorry if it made you feel weird."

"Not at all." Sly said, "It actually felt right. So don't be afraid to call me that every once and awhile."

"I'll keep that in mind Ringtail." Carmelita said without a hint of anger.

"Okay, that time, without any rage, felt weird." Sly said grinning. The two lovebirds returned to the house and spent the night next to each other.

Torigun's Palace…

Neyla shattered a stone statue with her whip, already infused with energy.

"The key to the whip is to handle it like it was an extension of yourself." Neyla said shattering another statue, "That's especially true when you're dealing with a whip infused with energy, or in your case, made of it."

"How do you know about that?" Torigun asked.

"I snuck a look at your battle suit's blueprints." Neyla said, "I must say, crafting whips out of raw energy, quite ingenious. Simply energizing the whip may turn it into a raw destructive force, but making out of energy should make the damage a lot cleaner."

"Why thank you." Torigun said, "I just hope that foolish Rajan can charge the reactor enough to sustain them. Shouldn't be hard considering their all the suit really needs to keep working."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that." Neyla said, "Rajan may be mostly worthless, but I've never seen anyone use their Clockwerk part as well as he used the heart. If you gave him a good enough starting point, you should have nothing to worry about."

"I gave him plenty of a starting point." Torigun said, "I opened up the room that houses the best resources at my disposal. There is no chance of Cooper surviving this time."

"Just don't underestimate him." Neyla said, "Once Cooper puts his mind on something, he doesn't give up easily."


	25. Chinese Morning

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 25: Chinese Morning

Lián's house…

Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, Jing King, and Lián sat at a table eating the breakfast Lián made.

"I wonder where Sly disappeared to now." Penelope said scooping food onto her plate, "He wasn't on the couch this morning."

"I have no clue." Bentley said.

"He must have split." Dimitri said, "Don't know if we'll see him again."

"If he did leave," Bentley said, "He didn't go far."

"You don't know that." Dimitri said, "Who knows how long ago he exited this scene."

"Dimitri, his cane's still here." Bentley said, "If he truly left, he would have taken his weapon and primary tool."

"Yeah, the only time I saw Sly leave his cane behind was after the Kaine Island job." Murray said guzzling down soup, "By the way Lián, this soup's delicious."

"You should actually compliment Jing for that." Lián said, "I may have made it, but it was Jing's recipe."

"You cook?" Murray asked.

"Nothing much." Jing said.

"There is no reason to be modest Jing." Panda King said.

"Either way," Dimitri said, "Where do you think Sly disappeared to?"

"That's easy, Carmelita's room of course." Penelope said, "There is no way those two can stay mad at each other for very long. Or upset, or even disappointed at each other for that matter."

"Oh really?" Dimitri asked, "I bet you five dollars that he's not."

"Deal." Penelope said.

Carmelita's Room…

Carmelita was still asleep but started to squirm a little as she woke up. Once slightly awake, Carmelita felt the master thief's arm draped over her shoulder. He was still sound asleep, breathing deeply. She grinned happily, enjoying the warmth of his body. _Everything is perfect with the world. _Carmelita thought. _I never thought life could be this good. Sure, I'm not a cop anymore, but I don't care. I'm with a guy who loves me more than anything and has always been willing to help, even when our professions where on the opposite sides of the law. Well, I suppose I'd better wake him up, not that I'd be able to get out of bed like this anyway._

"Good morning Sly." Carmelita said softly, despite the appearance that he was sound asleep, the quiet phrase was enough to wake him up.

"Good morning Carmelita." Sly said, slight drowsiness in his voice.

"So what was the arm for?" Carmelita asked as Sly took his arm off her and began to stretch, "What were you, scared I'd run away?"

"Why would I be scared of that? You got someone else in your life?" Sly said jokingly.

"You know, you are a really light sleeper." Carmelita said, "You looked like a deeper sleeper when you're asleep."

"That's a skill that took years to master." Sly said, "The ability to get a good night's sleep but at the same time being able to wake up with the smallest thing is invaluable to thieves."

"So does that mean Bentley and Murray can do it to?" Carmelita asked, "They've been thieves just as long as you."

"Bentley maybe." Sly said, "But Murray, no way. Trust me, if you want him up and breakfast isn't cooking, you'll need a sledge hammer."

"Well would you mind leaving?" Carmelita asked, "I do have to get dressed."

"Okay okay." Sly said, "I'll tell the others that we're up."

"Could you not tell them what we talked about last night?" Carmelita asked, "Like I said, I don't want Dimitri to know he was right."

"I can promise not to say anything," Sly said, "But I can't make any promises that they won't find out."

"Thank you." Carmelita said as Sly left.

Eating Area…

"Morning guys." Sly said entering the room.

"Hey Sly, where did you disappear to last night?" Bentley asked, "Penelope said you weren't on the couch this morning."

"I took a walk to clear my head." Sly said.

"So I trust you and Carmelita were able to work things out." Penelope said.

"What are you talking about?" Sly asked.

"We're not stupid Sly." Bentley responded, "We know you spent the night in Carmelita's room last night."

"Yeah I did." Sly said, "Carmelita just didn't want me saying anything."

"Five bucks Dimitri." Penelope said holding her hand out. Dimitri grumbled and gave Penelope five dollars.

"Did Carmelita say why she didn't want you to say anything?" Bentley asked.

"Probably because it is none of any of yours business." Carmelita said entering.

"I know why she didn't want him to say anything." Dimitri said, "It's because I was right. She doesn't want to admit that her maternal clock is ticking away with the steady rhythm of a greasy sweet song."

"Uh Sly, I need to talk to you." Bentley said while Carmelita and Dimitri began to argue, "In private."

"Sure Bentley," Sly said, "I'd kinda like to be out of here if Dimitri pushes Carmelita over the edge. And since he never knows when to shut up, that is very likely." Bentley and Sly silently crept out of the room. About half way down the hallway, the sound of breaking porcelain, and a fist across a face was heard.

"And from that," Bentley said, "I believe Dimitri just said something he now greatly regrets."


	26. The Present Plan

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 26: The Present Plan

"Okay Bentley," Sly said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about the shock pistol you asked me to build for Carmelita," Bentley said, "I can't do it."

"What are you talking about Bentley? A shock pistol should be easy enough for you to build." Sly said.

"I defiantly could build one." Bentley said, "But you want it built better then Interpol's standard issue. I don't know the statistics for Interpol's standard issue shock pistol. So I can't make one that's better."

"But what if you could get a hold of some blueprints for a standard issue shock pistol?" Sly asked, "Would there be any problems then?"

"Well yeah," Bentley said, "If I could get my hands on some blueprints, I could easily make one better than Interpol's in every aspect."

"Good to hear." Sly said throwing Bentley a folded up piece of paper, "Because you just got your hands on some." Bentley unfolded the paper and his jaw dropped.

"Sly, where did you get this?" Bentley asked quietly.

"When Carmelita asked to join the gang, I figured she would need a shock pistol." Sly said, "So I _may _have snuck out the night of that fight in Interpol's storage to steal some blueprints."

"Okay, but even with the blueprints I can't guarantee it will be done in six days." Bentley said.

"Why not?" Sly asked, "You're incredibly smart, six days to make a shock pistol is more than enough time for you."

"Making it won't be a problem." Bentley said, "It's the sights that will screw me up."

"The sights are giving you trouble?" Sly asked, "Bentley, you use a weapon that requires sights every day."

"Yes, but the sights my sleep dart launcher uses are different from any kind a shock pistol would use." Bentley said, "The closest one here that would know anything about the needed kind of sights, besides Carmelita of course, would be Dimitri. And his harpoon gun would still use sights different from a shock pistols."

"Don't you know anyone who could adjust them?" Sly asked.

"Well, yes I do." Bentley said, "A friend of mine, he knows me through ThiefNet, he works with various pieces of machinery for a living. So I'm sure he would know how to adjust sights for a shock pistol. But I don't know if I can get it to him in six days. Even if I can, he would have to send it back to me in less than six days from when I send it to him. And if we relocate in that time, there is a zero percent chance we'll be able to get it."

"Well where does he live?" Sly asked, "Maybe we could get it to him quickly."

"He lives in Switzerland." Bentley said, "Mail would be the only possible way it could reach him with even the slimmest possibility of getting it back in time."

"Well this is just perfect." Sly said, "The only thing I can think off to get Carmelita, something she needs none the less, and I can't do it."

"Don't worry Sly," Bentley said, "I'll try to get it done as fast as possible, send it to my friend soon as possible, and we might get it back in time."

"Thanks buddy." Sly said, "Well come on, Dimitri probably needs someone to help bail him out of the mess he got himself into."

"Yeah, hopefully Carmelita hasn't killed him yet." Bentley said heading for the kitchen.

Torigun's lair…

Torigun had just finished his whip lessons with Neyla.

"I must say Neyla; you are quite beautiful when you handle a whip." Torigun said.

"Yeah thanks." Neyla said, "You'd better watch yourself. If you want to know what happens when a guy tries to get me to himself, talk to Jonathan. He tried making me his girlfriend."

"What did you do? Kill him?" Torigun asked.

"If I could have gotten away with it at the time, I would have." Neyla said walking away. Torigun smirked as Neyla walked away. _She truly is beautiful. _Torigun thought. _I don't care what it takes, I will make her mine._

Lián's house, kitchen…

Sly and Bentley came back into the kitchen. When they reentered, Dimitri was on one side holding his head while Carmelita was on the other being restrained by Murray.

"Let me go Murray!" Carmelita yelled.

"I'm not going to do that Carmelita," Murray said, "We can't let you kill him, or hurt him anymore."

"Okay, what happened here?" Sly asked seeing the wrecked kitchen.

"It was Dimitri." Penelope said, "He said Carmelita had to…how did you put it again Dimitri?"

"All I said was that if fox babe truly wants to be a mama," Dimitri said, "Then she'll have to get busier between the sheets."

"Okay, even I want to hurt you." Sly said his hand over his face.

"Hey, I was just trying to help." Dimitri said, "And you know, the advice doubles for you. If you want to be a pops, you'll have to get busy yourself."

"Dimitri, I'm going to say this once, so you better listen," Sly said calmly but clearly restraining anger, "While we…appreciate your 'advice', this is one of the situations where you need to keep your nose out of it. Okay?"

"Geez, just trying to help." Dimitri said, "Don't come crying to me when Carmelita's to dried up to give birth." After this statement, Dimitri felt Sly's cane crash into his head causing him to lose consciousness.

"Dimitri just never knows when to shut up." Sly said walking away from the knocked out lizard, "Murray, I think you can let go of Carmelita now."

"Was that really necessary?" Jing asked.

"As much as I don't want to say it, that is one of the few ways to deal with Dimitri that actually works." Panda King said.

"It still doesn't seem right." Jing said.

"Trust me, if Sly didn't knock him out, I would have done a lot worse." Carmelita said.


	27. Plans

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 27: Plans

After the fiasco that was breakfast, the gang separated to do various things. Murray and Jing King talked, Guru meditated, Dimitri (who had recently came to) listened to his music, Carmelita used a few training methods she learned in Interpol to keep her combat skills sharp, Panda King worked on making more fireworks, Sly and Penelope helped Bentley with building Carmelita's biocom and new Shock Pistol.

"Okay Bentley, you said we couldn't start on Carmelita's shock pistol until we finish her biocom," Sly said, "What do you need to finish?"

"Well, not much," Bentley said, "All I really need is to paint its covering. I didn't need your help with her biocom."

"So, what ability did you give her biocom?" Sly asked.

"Why would Carmelita's need a special function?" Penelope asked.

"Because, even though Sly didn't ask, I knew he wanted it to do more than just the basic function." Bentley said.

"Thanks Bent," Sly said, "So what ability did you put in?"

"Well, I figured since we'll probably use her for stealth just like you," Bentley said, "I gave it the ability to switch to an infrared mode."

"Okay, that seems like it will come in handy." Sly said.

"Oh I'm sure it will." Bentley said, "I suppose you know what color to use?"

"I was thinking about orange." Sly said, "The same shade as her fur."

"Well," Bentley said thinking, "Sure, that seems like a good idea." Bentley quickly applied a coat of light orange paint to the biocom. After that, he pulled out a separate thing of paper, obviously a blueprint, and spread it out on the table.

"So these are the blueprints?" Penelope asked.

"Yes it is," Bentley said, "From the blueprints Sly gave me, it seems the standard Interpol shock pistol works by draining electricity from the pistol's battery, stored in the back above the handle, and clumping it together in a tight ball. This, of course, would completely drain a bad battery in one shot and its projectile suffered a major speed decrease after a short distance."

"So that's why it was so easy to dodge her shots." Sly said.

"Precisely." Bentley said, "Moving on, I was thinking if we could energize the electrons in a separate chamber then send them through the barrel, it could fly faster for longer and put less strain the battery. I've also redesigned the barrel to put more of a spin on the projectile to increase accuracy. I also made the muzzle funnel-like. If I'm right, this will give her shots very crude homing abilities."

"This is very well thought out Bentley." Penelope said overlooking the blueprints.

"Well it wasn't that hard." Bentley said, "It seems that Interpol hasn't updated their shock pistol design much since they first started using them."

"This all looks very complicated Bentley," Sly said, "Does Lián even have half of the necessary supplies?"

"Actually, a lot of the supplies we need are quite simple to get." Bentley said, "That is, if Panda King will let us use some of his firework making equipment."

"Why do we have to use Panda King's firework making equipment?" Sly asked.

"I need it to help temper and shape the metal." Bentley said, "Normally I would do this is my lab, but the equipment is too big to be used here."

"I'll go see if Panda King will let us borrow a few pieces of equipment." Sly said.

"I should go with." Bentley said, "You don't know what I need."

A Crude Fireworks Workshop…

Panda King was grinding gunpowder and powered it into a container once it was a desired consistency. Sly entered the room.

"Hey, Panda King?" Sly asked, "You busy?"

"Not really." Panda King said, "What do you need?"

"We need some of your firework making equipment." Bentley said, "We're making a new shock pistol for Carmelita."

"I see." Panda King said, "What equipment do you need?"

"Well, we need some burners so we can forge the metal." Bentley said, "We also need some grinding stones. If I can grind the magnets right, I should be able to increase their power."

"You may take whatever you need." Panda King said, "All I ask is you leave me at least one of each piece so I may continue working on my own fireworks."

"Don't worry Panda King." Sly said, "We won't take what we won't need."

Torigun's Lair…

Torigun stood a large room with Rajan, Sir Raleigh, Tsao, and Arpeggio standing around a suit of battle armor, applying the finishing touches.

"Are you finished yet?" Torigun said snidely.

"Almost." Arpeggio replied, "We just need to get the whip generators stable."

"How long will that take?" Torigun asked.

"Do you even know where the Cooper Gang is?" Tsao asked, "This suit won't do you much good if you don't know where they are."

"While I don't," Torigun responded, "Swords is tracking them down as we speak. Once he has their location, I need this suit immediately."

"So you don't even know how close he is to finding them?" Rajan asked.

"I admit I don't." Torigun said.

"So why do you need it ready now?" Raleigh asked.

"I need it ready so when I know where they are, I can attack before they relocate." Torigun replied angrily. And I trust Swords, he'll find them soon."

Mountains of Japan…

Swords reached the top step on a flight of stairs seemingly miles long. At the top of the stairs, an old looking, yet well maintained building.

"I don't care if Torigun claims my head," Swords said approaching the building, "I can't do this alone."

* * *

Author's note: Hey, sorry this took so long. A combination of writer's block, other stories, and other commitments, kept me from this. But it should be all good now.


	28. Recruitment

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 28: Recruitment

Swords opened the large wooden doors and entered an empty space. Barely moving, Swords examined the surroundings. Then, faster than most men could blink, a fully garbed ninja leapt out at Swords, two sai ready to kill. Swords quickly unsheathed his katana to deflect the attack. While his sword was held by his opponent, a kunai-wielding ninja came from behind. Using the sai wielder as a platform, Swords flipped over him and kicked him into the kunai wielder.

"I guess training's starting to suffer." Swords said seeing the other ninjas writhing in pain. Just then, a ninja in pure black, yet somehow elaborate clothing jumped down and pulled out a katana far more elegant that Swords's.

"How sure of that are you?" The ninja asked.

"Sure enough." Swords said sprinting right for the ninja. Once Swords came close, the other ninja swung his katana, sending Swords's katana flying a different direction. He followed with a roundhouse kick into a wall, finishing with a katana toss right at Swords.

"You've gotten weak while you were gone." The ninja said.

"Nice to see you didn't decide to kill me…" Swords said, the katana had embedded itself in the wall less than an inch away from Swords' head, "…Master."

A few minutes later in a garden gazebo…

The elder ninja, now dressed in simple robes reveling his grasshopper form, was doing Tai Chi while Swords explained what brought him here.

"So as you can see Master Gouken," Swords said kneeling, trying to show the elder as much respect as possible, "I need assistance in completing this mission."

"Yes, I have heard of the Coopers." Gouken said, never breaking his Tai Chi routine, "If he does not wish to be found, he will not be found easily. And you do not have the skills needed to find him."

"I know master." Swords said, "That is why I came back, I need help."

"You are not worthy of my help." Gouken said.

"How am I not worthy?" Swords asked angrily, "You always said a fellow Shadow Dweller is worthy of help. I am a Shadow Dweller, I was trained by you!" By this point Swords was on his feet yelling at the elderly insect. Then, so fast light couldn't beat it, Gouken struck Swords dead center of his chest, causing him to collapse in immense pain.

"You are not a Shadow Dweller. You lost your brotherhood when you joined the Krav Krox." Gouken said, "We are defenders. My teachings are a shield for the innocent, not a sword to be used for some man's vendetta. You dishonor my teachings, the very teachings you use to believe in, by using them for him." Gouken then gave Swords several quick strikes on the stomach, freeing him from the pain, "No leave this place and never come back. You are no longer welcome here." Without saying another word, Swords left the encampment just as it started to rain.

"How long have you been following me?" Swords asked noticing a shape amongst the water.

"Since you spoke with the master." A chameleon said fading into existence, "You really joined them didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Swords asked, "Once the Sly Cooper and his gang are dead, we will have avenged Clockwerk. Then, Torigun will reward me with the entire contents of the Cooper Vault."

"So you did for money?" The chameleon asked sternly, "I can't believe it."

"I don't need a lecture from you." Swords said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to try to find one raccoon that could be anywhere on the planet."

"That's why I'm here." The chameleon said.

"What are you talking about Lin?" Swords asked.

"Remember when we were young and just started training?" Lin asked, "We swore to help each other whenever we needed it, regardless of what would happen to us. We were trained to honor our oaths. So that's what I'm doing now."

"Didn't you hear? I'm not a Shadow Dweller anymore. My training and oaths mean nothing to me." Swords said with a tone of sorrow in his voice, "You're free from any oaths you made to me."

"What if I don't want to be freed from my oath?" Lin asked, "You and me have been there for each other since we were kids. I'm not going to leave you without help just because you changed sides."

"You realize that helping me means joining the Krav Krox right?" Swords asked, "If you do this one action, you'll be banished from here forever."

"I don't care." Lin said, "I have always viewed you as my brother Kuai. And what kind of brother abandons his brother when he needs him the most?"

"Then welcome to the Krav Krox." Swords said, "And for the record, Torigun gave me the name of Swords when I joined, so he'll probably change your name as well."

"You actually agree with that?" Lin asked, "You were named after your father."

"I know." Swords said as the two began to leave, "But trust me, he's not someone you want to get mad."

"Well then," Lin said, "How about we find this Cooper?"

* * *

Yeah, I know, this chapter focused on Swords, who's a villain, but I felt it would be a nice change of pace (And a way to have some time pass in the story) for a chapter to focus on a minion of Torigun's. Hope you didn't hate it anyway.


	29. Birthday

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 29: Birthday

Lián's house, six days later…

Sly woke up silently before dawn and snuck out of the room not wanting to wake up the sleeping vixen. Sly snuck into Bentley's room, only he wasn't there. To his surprise, the turtle was asleep in the main room, in his wheelchair, slumped over a table.

"Bent, wake-up Bentley." Sly whispered causing the reptile to awake.

"Oh, hey Sly." Bentley said groggily, "Guess I fell asleep while I was working."

"Bentley, listen, its Carmelita's birthday, and the clock ran out." Sly said, "Please tell me the Shock Pistol you made for her arrived."

"Don't worry about it Sly." Bentley said starting to rub his eyes, "The shock pistol arrived late last night."

"Oh yes." Sly said silently.

"Yeah, the amazing thing is that the friend I was telling you about, he actually works for the company that provides Interpol with their shock pistols. So he knew exactly what to do."

"That's amazing." Sly said as Bentley handed him a fully wrapped package, "So it defiantly works?"

"Like a charm." Little did the two know, an invisible figure is watching from outside.

"Bingo." The figure said, "Now to tell Swords."

Torgiun's Lair…

Torigun uses the energy whips from his newest suit to cut clean through a stone pillar.

"Yes. This will do." Torigun said.

"But you still don't know where that infuriating raccoon is." Tsao pointed out.

"He will now." An unseen voice said as Lin rematerialized, "I found them."

"Perfect. Where?" Torigun asked.

"First, I want a deal." Lin said.

"What are you talking about? You are a Krav Krox now. You tell me when I ask." Torigun said.

"Yes, but I was a Shadow Dweller first. And I won't abandon the teachings." Torigun gave a scowl of disapproval while Swords simply grinned, "You don't make the deal, I won't reveal his location."

"Fine." Torigun said. "What is it?"

"I want you to swear that you won't harm the people you live in the house." Lin responded, "I know I can't ask you to only harm the Cooper, but I want those not in his gang to remain safe."

"They are providing help to the Cooper! I will not let them go without punishment." Torigun yelled.

"Then you don't get Cooper." Lin said sternly.

"Very well. You have my word."

"Good. You'll find Sly Cooper in the mountains of China." Lin started listing off the directions to Lián's house.

Lián's House…

Sly crept back into his and Carmelita's room to see the fox was still fast asleep. Sly grinned a bit.

"Wake up Carmelita." Sly whispered into Carmelita's ear. Carmelita slowly got up, "Morning there beautiful. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Sly." Carmelita said, "Kinda surprised you didn't just leave my gift on a table or something like all the other years. You know, 'old habits die hard'?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see your face when I gave you it." Sly handed Carmelita the box and she unwrapped it. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw it. It was a shock pistol, but not like her old one. The barrel was much narrower than the old one and two magnetic disks where above the handle. The handle itself was more like a standard firearm, heck the whole gun was. She also noticed that the barrel fanned out a little at the end.

"Wow." Carmelita said, so much effort went into the production of this weapon, it was amazing.

"Bentley designed it off some standard prints I stole." Sly said, "We made a few upgrades I thought would be helpful."

"What kind of upgrades?" Carmelita asked, she trusted Sly and the others, they wouldn't do something to harm her, but she still liked being informed.

"Well, from what I understood, those magnets energize the electrical energy so it travels faster and for longer without speed lost." Sly began to explain, "And it also gets a bit of a spin for more accuracy and Bentley said the slight fanning would give the rounds slight homing capabilities."

"I can't believe it." Carmelita said, "If only we had Bentley working with Interpol you'd never pulled off one heist."

"That's why I'm thankful he's on my side." Sly chuckled.

Lower Area of the Mountains…

Torigun phased out of the shadows in the lower area of the mountains. While Lin told him the exact location of the house, a strange magical aura of the mountain prevented his shadow teleportation from putting him at the door step. Torigun cursed silently under his breath.

"That chameleon will pay for not telling me about the aura." Torigun said, "But Cooper pays first." Torigun began to march up the mountain, one thought on his mind. The complete destruction of the Cooper name.

Lián's House…

After a few 'Happy Birthdays' from the rest of the gang, Carmelita was given a biocom of her own. To her, this was a sure marker that she was a part of the gang. The gang planned on doing the rest of the day just doing whatever, so Carmelita decided to try the new gear. Bentley and Penelope decided to help her test them while Sly watched from the sidelines.

"Okay, we'll test the biocom first." Bentley said, "I trust the guy who made the shock pistol that's why we'll save that for later."

"Makes sense." Carmelita said, "So how should I test this?"

"Well, since Bentley built it heavily of mine, I can explain the features." Sly said, "Stop me if I'm wrong Bentley, but you use the dial to zoom in on the center view. Use the center button to switch yours to inferred mode."

"I could have figured that out myself Sly." Carmelita said.

"Better safe than sorry." Sly said.

"He's right there." Bentley said, "Anyway, I had Penelope stash a few markers on the area down below us. Just read off the numbers of the ones you can find. Five total."

"To easy." Carmelita said looking though her biocom. She began to survey the area closely before talking. "Marker 1 is located near the fallen tree."

"Correct." Penelope said making a mark on a check board.

"Marker 2 is placed on the statue near the town."

"Correct again."

"Marker 3 is hidden amongst a small group of trees. Only seeable through the branches."

"Thought for sure you'd miss that one."

"Marker 4 is to the left of marker 3, found my following a low branch."

"Made that one too easy."

"And marker 5 is stashed in the branches of a tree to the right of marker 1."

"That's all of them."

"Alright, now just switch to inferred mode and tell me which marker has the heat signature." Bentley said. Carmelita followed the command and searched the areas.

"Marker 4."

"Right on the money." Penelope said. Carmelita turned off the biocom and placed it at her hip.

"Well, glad to see the inferred works. Was a little worried about that." Bentley said.

"I wasn't." Sly explained.

"Well, how about we test the tool I'll really need to rely on?" Carmelita asked right before a strand of energy sliced through the area immediately to her left.

"Sounds like a lovely idea." The source of the strand said. The source was a being with a metal plate mask over his face, thick armor on his chest and shoulders, and heavy gauntlets and boots. Two a glowing whip emerged from under each arm. The creature under the armor was a yellow bird. And even with the new armor, they all knew who stood before them, Torigun. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this, and if you do, take it to your grave."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not going to make excuses, my mind fried from too much at once and this chapter took FOREVER just to get a thought for.


	30. Mountain Top Battle

**A Thief's Tale**

Chapter 30: Mountain Top Battle

"Penelope, get to the others." Sly said, "Carmelita, you go with her."

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving you to fight this freak on your own again." Carmelita said, "I have a shock pistol now. I can help."

"Carmelita, that guy was immune to the shock pistol last time." Bentley said, "And we don't even know how well that one works."

"I don't care." Carmelita said, "This freak nearly killed me, used me as bait, I'm not running from him."

"I don't care one way or another. I'll take you out anyway." Torigun said, "But I might as well warm up on you guys first."

"That suit doesn't look as elaborate as your others Torigun." Bentley said, all so Penelope could sneak away, "Running out of ideas?"

"Far from it actually." Torigun said, lashing out one of his whips to cut off Penelope's escape, "And don't try something like that again."

"To scared to take us on all together?" Sly asked, "Should have guessed as much. I mean, you're trying to follow in Clockwerk's footsteps, can't expect you to have a backbone."

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you Cooper." Torigun said, "I could easily slice you in two."

"Then try." Sly taunted.

"Gladly!" Torigun yelled lashing both whips forward. Sly dove to the side.

"Guys, get back to the house. Get the others. I'll catch up." Sly said.

"You'd better." Carmelita said. Torigun gave an angry glare beneath his mask as the turtle, vixen, and mouse escaped.

"Well Torigun, take me out, my name is gone." Sly said taunting the mech heavy bird.

"And you really think you'll survive until your gang comes?" Torigun said lashing his one whip only to have Sly easily dodge it, "Clockwerk thought your strength came from your book. But I know better. Without your gang, you're nothing." He lashed again, Sly jump right over it.

"You know what? You're right." Sly said, "A while ago, before I had to deal with you. I thought the same thing, but as a negative. And guess what happened, I was caught." Sly said dodging another whip attack. Torigun seemed confused by Sly's statements, "But guess what. Once I accepted that maybe I did need them, they got me out. So yeah, maybe I'm not the greatest on my own. But it doesn't matter, because I'm never alone." Torigun was so involved in Sly, that he didn't even notice the firework coming from behind striking the unarmored back of his head.

"You dare invade a member of my family's home?" Panda King said.

"You fools." Torigun said, getting up from the burning blast, "You could have run, but now you can all die with him."  
"The Murray never runs from a fight!" Murray said pounding his fists.

"And lately you've been like a bad song bro." Dimitri said, "I doesn't matter how many times we replace you with our own jams, you always come back and give us a pounding headache with your lame lyrics and flat beats."

"Wow Dimitri for once that was a good metaphor." Sly said.

"Yet he still sounded like a moron." Torigun said, "But if you all want to fight together, you can all fall together!" Torigun expended both whips and spun. The gang dodged the attack and started to push their own. Panda King fired another firework straight for Torigun, but he swung his whips, deflecting the firework.

"Nice try. But you really think I'm going to let that stuff hit me twice?" Torigun said hurling a whip forward. Panda King barely just dodge it. Seeing Sly come at him from behind, he swung his arm around causing the whip to head straight for Sly, who jumped and landed right on it and continued to run forward, "How in the-?" He asked surprised before Sly's cane struck his temple.

"Impressed?" Sly asked, "That was my dad's technique. To run across lasers. Those whips are close enough for it to work."

"Thanks for the heads up!" Torigun said lashing out his whips. Sly just dodged, the whips singing the tips of his fur, "Hold still!"

"Now why you I do that?" Sly asked rolling out of the way of another attack. And again, with all focus on Sly, Torigun had no way of telling that the brawn of the Cooper gang was charging right at him. Until it was too late, at least. Murray plowed right into the Krav Krox, sending him skidding across the ground. Closer to the cliff.

"Alright, now I'm getting really mad." Torigun said, "No more mister nice guy. I'm not going to lose to you fools again!" Torigun began to swing his whips in circles, faster and faster, before swinging them all around him, leaving deep gashes in the ground as he walked forward. The Cooper gang backed off, "What's the matter Cooper Gang? No more dumb lines?"

"Sorry, I don't find psychopaths funny." Sly said continuing to back away from Torigun.

"Shame, I would have loved to shut you up in the middle of one of those stupid lines." Torigun said right before a firework shot through the air. Before it could be deflected by Torigun, it detonated, sending a series of hot sparks onto his armor, and causing him to stop swinging his whips.

"Wow, great firework Panda King." Bentley said.

"I did not launch it." Panda King responded.

"I did." A female voice said behind them. Jing King, in an outfit much like her father's approached them.

"Argh." Torigun said as the sparks cooled, "Now, I'm REALLY mad."

* * *

Once again, I apologize for lack of updates. I'm not trying to make excuses, but recently, I've been through a lot of stuff, combined with other stories and interests taking higher priority.


	31. China Climax

Author's note: Sorry this is taking so long. As a part of my New Year's Resolutions, I plan to finish a few of my favorite fanfictions and choose not to start new ones until so. However a good amount are just abandoned.

* * *

_**A Thief's Tale**_

Chapter 31: China Climax

"Jing King, what are you doing?" Panda King asked.

"I've been practicing your Flame-Fu." Jing responded, "Ever since General Tsao captured me, I wanted to feel like if he tried again, I could fight back."

"Well that's touching." Torigun said, "Shame it won't matter much. You chose to aid the Cooper gang, now you must perish with them!" Once again, his whips began to slice through the air, creating a nearly invincible barrier of offense.

"Uh Jing, don't suppose you have any more of those fireworks?" Sly asked nervously.

"None that he wouldn't be able to deflect." Jing said sadly.

"Well that's good news for me." Torigun said, "That means you can't do anything to me."

"Maybe not." Bentley said grabbing one of his bombs from his wheelchair, "I doubt you can reflect this." Bentley tossed the explosive. Once it came close, it was cut clean in half without exploding.

"Oh, nice try turtle boy." Torigun mocked, "Guess you're not as smart as you thought you were."

"Bentley, throw another one." Panda King said, "I have a plan."

"Alright." Bentley said, "I hope you know what you're saying Panda King." Bentley grabbed another bomb and tossed it straight towards the twirling energy whips. Before the whips came to close to the explosive, Panda King launched a firework, setting off Bentley's bomb. The explosion knocked Torigun off balance enough to have him stop his whips. This window of opportunity was not wasted as Murray charged at Torigun, plowing right into him and pushing him right to the cliff.

"You thieves are really starting to make me mad!" Torigun said lashing the pair of whips, forcing Murray to back off, "I don't know how you fools stayed alive, but I'm going to make sure that this mountain runs red with blood!"

"No you won't." Carmelita said pulling her new shock pistol and firing round after round of it at the Krav Krox leader. Unfortunately, Torigun's whips buzzed through the air and actually caught and absorbed each round.

"Carmelita, what are you doing?" Sly asked, "You're helping him!"

"Trust me." Carmelita said, "I know what I'm doing." More and more shock pistol rounds came from her gun and where absorbed by the tech-out foe.

"Aren't you getting tired of this yet?" Torigun mocked, "You should tell by now my weapons and suit will always protect me from your shock pistol."

"Well then let me ask you something." Carmelita said never not firing, "Where does all this new power go? Into your weapon systems? Cause if so, you'd better be more careful." They could almost tell Torigun's eyes widened behind his mask. In his rage and blinded by the goal of killing the Cooper Gang, he didn't notice that by absorbing the former Inspector's shock pistol rounds, his whips where growing longer to compensate for the added power. And they were starting to eat away at the cliff he was standing on.

"Clever Fox." Torigun said, now using his whips in a strictly horizontal fashion, "To bad you showed your cards to soon."

"And to bad that that stance leaves the wounded earth beneath you exposed." Panda King said. Jing King seemed to detect her father's meaning as both pandas launched a firework payload at the gouged area of the cliff. The combined explosive power caused the cliff to give way, and the angry bird to collapse with it.

"Should've installed jets in this one." Torigun said, "Oh well, time for escape plan B." The evil avian threw one of his whips into the Cliffside bringing debris out with it. The combined rock and dirt created enough of a shadow on the ground so he could disappear through it, thus saving him from being crushed.

Torigun's Castle…

Torigun fell from the ceiling, bleeding through the shadow on it. He was quickly greeted by DeathEye. But before the loyal servant could say one word. Torigun got up and began to glow purple before a discharge of dark magic ripped his battle armor off him.

"I take it Cooper defeated you again." DeathEye said, earning an angry scowl from the bird.

"Yes he did." Torigun said, "Gather everyone again, I have a new plan. I'm tired of playing games. We're getting serious."

Central Room…

Torigun, Lin, Neyla, Raleigh, Arpeggio, Rajan, and Tsao all sat in the room. The tension was so thick it would have taken Clockwerk's talons to cut it.

"I'm getting tired of failing." Torigun said, "I'm taking a play from the former enforcer. We need firepower. I've sent my most trusted men to recover all the guns they can get their hands on. You idiots" Torigun pointed at Raleigh, Arpeggio, Rajan, and Tsao, "Are going to put the ALL in my newest suit. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Came from a scared group of villains.

"If I may." Lin said, "I should be with the recovery team, I am quite skilled."

"But I am not yet aware of whether or not I should trust you." Torigun said.

"Maybe this will help." Méllon said entering the chamber, "Remember that spell you cast how long ago? To throw Cooper off his game by robbing him of sleep?"

"Of course." Torigun said, "Cleary this isn't working. He's been too good."

"That's because it isn't affecting him anymore." Méllon said, "Sly and Carmelita have become so close in their relationship that their spirits are basically linked. They are, as the normal would call it, Soul Mates. No spell you know can affect more than one soul. Unless you can drive them apart, no amount of mental attacks will work on them."

"What?" Torigun said, his eye twitching and turning to the suit builders, "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS STILL DOING HERE? GET TO WORK!"

"You need to calm down master." DeathEye said as he and the rest of those he sent to retrieve guns returned, "This next suit will destroy him. If you remain calm, you have the advantage."

"You're right." Torigun said calming himself, "DeathEye, keep an eye on those idiots. I want that suit done soon."

"Of course sir." DeathEye said slithering off to deliver the firepower for the newest suit.


	32. West

Author's Note: Okay, with this chapter, I'm adding something that isn't canon (like any of this is). I'll point out all things that are head canon at the end. And if they conflict with any real canon, sorry, but my story, my rules (Plus I'm ignoring Sly Cooper Thieves in time for all it's worth). And if anything does match up, go me!

* * *

_**A Thief's Tale**_

Chapter 32: West

China…

Sly and the rest of the gang where packing up their items, preparing to change locations yet again.

"So where are you heading to now?" Lián asked as the last of their supplies where packed.

"I don't know." Sly said, "Clearly there isn't anywhere we can hide from this guy, at least not for long."

"Perhaps he found you because you stuck out?" Jing said, "Maybe hiding in a place with more people would keep you hidden better?"

"I actually think I know just the place." Sly said.

"Where?" Bentley asked, "Even in Paris he tracked us down."

"No, somewhere with like 4 times the population." Sly said, "New York City."

"It would be nice to see the states not on duty." Carmelita said.

"And like Jing said," Bentley said, "With over eight million people, even if they know we're there, they would have a good deal of place to look."

"And I hear the NY night life is Greasy Sweet." Dimitri said.

"So we're all at agreement?" Sly said. The entire gang agreed, "Great, so first thing tomorrow, we buy a ticket for the Big Apple."

"May I," Jing King said shyly, "Come with you?"

"Are you sure you want to?" Panda King said, "Torigun is sure to reappear at some time."

"That is why I trained myself in your Flame Fu." Jing said, "I hated feeling helpless under Tsao's control. I want to feel like I can defend myself. And this is the only way to make sure."

"I say let her come." Murray said, but when the gang looked at him for an explanation, somehow even The Murray became a little scared, "Well it's just, you said yourself you where thinking of her before we came here. This way you can keep her close."

"I suppose when you put it that way." Panda King said, "Sly, do you believe she should join?"

"Hey she helped a lot against Torigun." Sly said, "Welcome aboard Jing."

Torigun's Lair…

"Please tell me that the suit is almost completed." Torigun said rubbing his temples.

"It's not that easy." Raleigh said, "We are trying to match your designs right, but all this firepower is compromising accuracy and structure."

"Besides that there simply isn't enough room." Arpeggio said.

"I don't care how you get it done just get it done!" Torigun yelled.

"Temper temper." Neyla said, "Trust me, that gang is too smart to fall for any plans you form angry. You have to stay calm and think ahead, they already know your skills, so try to use that."

"You're right." Torigun said, "Besides, so long as Méllon can track them, they can't hide."

"That brings us to a problem." Méllon said entering, "I could still track them, but the overwhelming about of life force in the area make it near impossible."

"WHAT?" Torigun shouted.

"The Cooper Gang has relocated to an area in the United States known as New York City." Méllon said, "I can't pinpoint them at this time."

"Everyone…leave." Torigun said, "NOW!" Everything with a pulse ran from the room as a mighty roar of anger shook the very stone work of the castle.

New York Streets…

The Cooper Gang's flight landed not long ago and know they were attempting to find an area where a safe house could be established. Sly seemed to notice something while driving.

"I know a spot." Sly said, "Let me out. I'll get there from the roofs and contact you."

"I say let him do it." Bentley said, "We're having no luck finding one. If he thinks he knows one, let him try."

"Thanks Bent. Contact you soon." Sly popped out the back of the van and hit the rooftops. _Is it still available? _Sly thought as he ran across the New York Rooftops, _I mean, I never saw it, and it's been over 20 years but hey, no Cooper thinks things through half way. _Within minutes, he found it. It looked was a penthouse that made up an entire floor of one of the buildings. Sly knew it was the right place, and available. The insides where almost empty, and all entranced where locked, minus an open air duct. Sly crept through it and plopped inside, raising a small amount of dust.

"How'd you do it dad." Sly said to no one, "How'd you keep it free so long?" Of course no answer came. Sly knew one wouldn't. But he just had to ask the air the question. Afterward he pulled out his biocom and commenced to give his gang the address of their new safe house, and his dad's old one.

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty, two points of head canon here. 1) Sly's American and 2) His father's base of operations is in New York City. More head canon will come later.


	33. New York, Same Deal

_**A Thief's Tale**_

Chapter 33: New York, Same Deal

The gang was fully moved in, Bentley's machines were up and running, and the years of dust have been swept away. Eventually Bentley asked the question on the entire gang's mind.

"So Sly, how'd you know this place was available?" Bentley asked.

"It was where my dad worked from." Sly said, "When we were on the road, I saw a marker my dad used to tell me about when he told me about his heists. And somehow, this place hasn't been given to someone else since."

"I suppose it's possible that there was some kind of contract." Bentley said, "Or this place could have been owned by your father. Then only he'd have the ability to sell it. Regardless, this just doesn't seem like a good place for a thief to hide out. It's easily seeable."

"There are two ways to not be found Bentley." Sly said, "You can stay out of sight, or you can stay where you won't be looked for."

"That's true." Bentley said, "Even we've made use of the later."

"Yeah like when we hid in the Northern Lights Battery." Murray pointed out.

"But this is far above that." Bentley said, "And honestly, I feel a little nervous staying somewhere so easily seen."

"Well I don't know about flying beneath the radar." Dimitri said, "But I tell you this Cooper, your pops had some pretty fresh tastes when it came to hangs."

"Uh thanks," Sly said, "I think."

"So how long do we lay low before we try something?" Penelope asked.

"Probably just a few days." Sly said, "I wasn't going to live in fear of Clockwerk, I'm not going to live in fear of this guy."

"Sly is right." Panda King said, "Living in fear gives him an additional power. We do not need to give him anymore abilities than he already has."

"Besides, The Murray runs from no foe, but rather forces his foes to run from him." Murray trumphically declared.

"Wow, you all are so brave." Jing King said, "I am starting to think maybe I should have stayed behind."

"Jing, you already showed great bravery by aiding us in battling Torigun." Panda King said trying to comfort his daughter.

"Besides," Sly said, "Murray here actually used to be a bit of a scaredy cat."

"Hey!" Murray said.

"Ah yes." Bentley said reminiscing, "Hard to believe actually. You used to be so scared of any guard you would be shaking at first glance."

"But now it is the guards who quake at the mere mention of my name." Murray came back. It didn't take long after that for the rest of the gang to start to joke around about their earlier days. Panda King remained silent out of his own discipline. Guru had little to talk about. Carmelita seemed uncomfortable, but possibly no one but Sly caught on.

"I got to go for a bit." Carmelita said leaving the room.

"Hey Carm, you okay?" Sly asked catching her before she left.

"Yeah, I just need some time to myself." Carmelita said.

"Well don't stray too far." Sly said, "Apparently Bentley is saying it's going to rain."

"I'll be fine." Carmelita said with a tone Sly never really heard before. It was anger, but not at him, or anyone in particular. Sly was actually a little shocked by this. Carmelita just slammed the door to the hallway.

"Everything okay Sly." Bentley asked wheeling up to his friend.

"I don't think so." Sly said, "She's upset, but she's not willing to talk about it."

"Maybe she just needs some time alone." Bentley said.

"Well, I'm going after her." Sly said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Bentley said trying to stand between him and the door. The master thief simply moved to a window, "Sly, listen, I know you like here. But you can't do this. She's given up her entire life for you. The following and observing was creepy when she was a cop, but know that she's with us it's comes off as controlling and VERY creepy."

"You know I can keep myself hidden." Sly said opening the window, "I just want to be sure she stays safe."

"Well at least try to come back soon." Bentley said, "You know it's going to rain."

"Don't worry _mom_." Sly said annoyingly, "I'll keep dry." Sly jumped from the window and his paraglider deployed carrying him to the lower rooftops below.

"I swear, that guy puts me under more stress than any heists we've ever pulled." Bentley said, "But I can't ask for a better friend."

Torigun's Palace…

"WHY ISN'T THAT SUIT DONE YET?" Torigun yelled at the top of his lunges.

"We're working as fast as we can." Arpeggio said, "Me and Raleigh are the only ones here with ANY knowledge of firearms, and you want too much from this."

"I DON'T CARE!" The yellow bird shouted.

"Calm down master." DeathEye said trying to curb his anger.

"SILENCE!" Torigun shouted, "I don't need you telling me to be calm. I am the master here, YOU listen to ME! If you want to useful, then make sure these fools don't waste anymore time!"

"I will not be talked down to like that!" General Tsao said. Torigun cast an intimidating gaze at his fellow avian, causing the Chinese general to recoil.

"You will be talked to however I choose." Torigun said taking a deep breath, "Now, I am going to meditate and try to focus some kind energy against Cooper. When I come back, this suit will have something on it working, or it'll be your heads."


	34. New York

Author's Note: I'm a little embarrassed by this, but I've been calling the Binocucom the Biocom the whole story. I'll probably go back at fix it, but until then, I'm sorry. I'll start addressing it right from now on. I could have sworn it was Biocom though…

_**A Thief's Tale**_

Chapter 34: New York

* * *

"Come on, where is she?" Sly asked himself. Following Carmelita through the streets of New York was a little harder than he'd thought. Sure it had been pretty easy at first, but then the rain came. The number of umbrellas almost completely blocked the view of the side walk and all the people on it. Now Sly was trying to find her, in the rain, in one of the most populated cities on the planet. Back at the safe house, Bentley was trying to give him some kind of help.

"I'm sorry Sly." Bentley said, "I've tried reaching her via Binocucom, but she won't answer. And I can't try to listen for any signs of her location if she won't."

"Well thanks anyway." Sly said, "Kinda wish you'd installed a tracker in our Binocucoms."

"Well sorry." Bentley said, "Would have come in handy even before this."

"Well, guess it's back to the old fashioned way." Sly said hanging up. So Sly went back to combing the streets of New York.

Torigun's Lair…

"Is the suit done yet?" Torigun said entering the lab. Swords and Skull behind him to administer the punishment if it was not.

"As good as it could be." Tsao said.

"None of us have much experience with firearms." Raleigh said.

"And my skills where useless with conventional arms." Rajan said.

"I don't believe I asked for excuses." Torigun said as Swords began to unsheathe his namesake and skull cracked his knuckles.

"It works." Arpeggio said, "Trust us. Cooper will die this time."

"Funny, that was supposed to be the case one the first one." Torigun said, "Now, I am going to hunt down that cursed raccoon and end this. So…GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The four nearly trampled themselves to get out of the Krav Krox leader's way. Once he got the suit fully equipped, quick boost from the once again foot rockets and he was gone.

"That man is starting to go insane." Rajan said.

"Trust us," Swords said, "You won't get any arguments from us."

New York City...

The sun had long since gone down and Sly still hadn't found Carmelita again.

"Man, where did Carmelita go?" Sly asked no one in particular, "Maybe she went back to the safe house. No, the others would have contacted me. Maybe I should just head back to the safe house. I mean, it's not like Carmelita can't handle herself." Suddenly out of the blue and silver form came down on him, slamming the raccoon across the rooftop.

"You really aren't good at this are you?" The voice said. While more mechanical then before, Sly still recognized it.

"You again?" Sly asked, "Really Torigun, I'm getting sick of this."

"Like I care." Torigun said, "But I DO care about ending you! And it looks like your gang isn't able to come to save you this time."

"And what would be keeping me from just running away?" Sly asked.

"These." Torigun said revealing a series of gun barrels and opening fire. The master thief dove to avoid the barrage of bullets, "Come on Ringtail! Is that all you got?"

"I'll give him this, the guy won't give up." Sly said, "I have to get away from him." Sly attempted to sneak away, but more shots came in his direction.

"You really think you'd be able to sneak away that easily?" Torigun said, "This suit comes equipped with inferred vision. Being sneaky is no longer an option. And that puts the advantage solely with me."

Safe House...

"Carmelita, you're back." Bentley said as the vixen returned.

"Yeah." Carmelita said, "Sorry, I guess I still have a few things to get used too."

"What do you mean?" Murray asked. Before Carmelita could answer, Guru started talking.

*Our leader is in danger.* The mystic said.

"How does he know?" Jing King asked.

"Master has a sense for this stuff." Murray said, "And if he says Sly's in danger, Sly's in danger!"

Streets...

"Stop running Cooper! You know it's useless!" Torigun shouted. He was right. Sly couldn't hide from thermal vision. And it would almost seem like the guy couldn't run out of ammo, "Just hold still and it will all be over! Besides, your little friends can't help you this time."

"Says who?" Murray's voice said as a trash bin crashed into the bird's face, "Yeah! You just got trashed!"

"That was not funny." Torigun said, "I was thinking of leaving you alone" all barrels aimed for the Cooper Gang, "But if you chose to become a part of this, you'll all have to die as well."

"Leave them alone!" Sly yelled leaping onto the mechanical suit.

"Get off me you filthy raccoon!" Torigun yelled ripping Sly off him and blasting some type of energy round into him, slamming him into a wall and then crashing into the ally.

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled. He wasn't moving. He could just be seriously hurt, but her heart sank. After all they been through, he could be gone. That bird was going to pay, no matter what Sly's condition was. A storm of Shock Pistol rounds flew at him, but the rounds where absorbed into his armor.

"When will you get it through your heads?" Torigun said, "Your weapon can't hurt my armor!"

"But ours can." Panda King said, "Jing, are you ready?"

"Of course father." Jing responded. Joining the shock rounds where fireworks. But Torigun was barely phased, he opened fire with his rifles and machine guns, forcing them all to scatter.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Torigun said, "I can see your heat signatures."

"Then see this!" Carmelita said, she coiled the muscles of her legs and she jumped into the air. Torigun clearly wasn't expecting this as he didn't have his weapons ready for that kind of attack. Instead of pulling the trigger on her Shock Pistol, she pressed it into his power core. Then pulled the trigger. Lightning surrounded Torigun's armor, "Take all the rounds from my Shock Pistol, my gift." She said as she started to fall back.

"You bitch!" Torigun snapped. His systems began to fail. He had to teleport out, "I'll be back! You know you can't be rid of me!" Unseen to them, Torigun slipped into the shadows inside his suit as its final system failed. On the ground, the gang began to regroup around their leader.

"Guru, please tell me he's still alive." Carmelita begged.

*I think so* Guru's ancient tongue said, *he doesn't seem dead, but not alive either*

"What does that mean master?" Murray asked.

Some unknown location...

Sly was standing it what looked like the alley he crashed in. Only it was filled with fog, and seemed grayed out.

"Where am I?" Sly asked, slightly shocked by the echo that appeared, "Where is everyone?"

"The are okay." A voice came from behind Sly. A voice he hadn't heard in years. A voice he missed every day of his life. Sly turned to see almost himself, just a little older.

"Dad?" Sly asked in shock.


	35. Vision

_**A Thief's Tale**_

Chapter 35: Vision

"Sly. I've seen you grown so much." The figure of his father said, "You look so much like me."

"I don't get what's going on." Sly said, "If I'm talking to you, then I would have to be...dead..." Sly's voice began to trail off.

"Don't worry, you're still alive." his father said, "You're having an out of body experience."

"Really?" Sly asked, "then why am I talking to you? No offense dad, but I kind of want to know."

"There are a lot of higher powers at play." He responded, "I guess at least one of them figured you needed to talk to me."

"I miss you a lot dad." Sly said.

"I know son." the elder Cooper responded, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to see you grow up. But from what I've seen, you've done just fine on your own."

"But I turned my back on our family heritage." Sly said, "I let Dr. M into the Inner Sanctum. How can you say I've done just fine?"

"Dr. M was beyond your control. Once you got in, there was no way to prevent Dr. M from following suit." the eldest raccoon said, "As for turning your back on our heritage, you did it for a good reason. Many Cooper men did Something similar. I went inactive after I married your mother, but left the life entirely behind when I had you. Accept when I tried to train you."

"Married. You mean it's possible. Legally and everything?" Sly asked.

"If you know where to go." His father responded, "Perhaps that is why you're talking with me, so you know how to start a life with the beautiful former inspector."

"How do I know I should be starting a life with her?" Sly asked, "I mean, I feel I want to, and if I don't I forced her to give up everything for something that wasn't there." Sly's dad grinned. The younger of the raccoon thieves turned around to see his gang run up to his body.

Real World...

"What do you mean master?" Murray asked.

*I'm not sure.* Guru said, *It is as if he is walking between life and death. But it would feel that there is nothing we can do. We could lose him at any time*

"No!" Carmelita said kneeling by her love's side, "Come on Ringtail! Fight! Come back to us. Come back to me." the vixen's eyes where starting to tear as she began CPR, "Come on Sly, you fought and beat a giant psychotic robot owl, a backstabbing no good criminal hidden as a cop, even a freak who tried to play god with his sick creations. You can't let this kill you." Despite protests from Guru claiming that such actions will do nothing, and Bentley arguing the statistics, Carmelita continued the act she prayed would save the life of the only man she ever loved.

Spirit World...

Somehow, the acts playing out before Sly left his stunned, Carmelita was trying to save him. Was she that unwilling to let him go? Despite the practical death sentence he was given?

"Forced her huh?" Sly's dad ask, "I would think these actions say just how much she wants to be by your side. Your men are right, you'll easily die, if you want. But if you desire, you can return to the land of life. And you can have a life with her."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Sly said closing his eyes, "Of course I want a life with her, maybe, maybe it was just the thought of it, scared me away a bit. But I'm not afraid anymore." Sly began to glow.

"Guess that's why you're going back."

"Wait, how do I have a legal marriage with Carmelita? After she switched sides for me, that would be the least I can do."

"There's a church in Paris, and old one." The elder Cooper said, "Find it. It's priest are understanding of our lifestyle. They'll preform the ceremony in secret. And good bye Sly, live a good long life."

"I will." Sly said, "Good bye dad..."

Real World...

Sly coughed and groaned as he awoke. The reaction was mostly shock. But Carmelita's face was one of joy as she held the thief close.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Carmelita said.

"I don't believe it." Bentley said, "That shouldn't have worked, but it did."

*Perhaps there where forces beyond Carmelita working to save his life.* Guru said.

"You could say that." Sly said grabbing his torso, "I think that guy broke a few of my ribs. Speaking of which, what happened to Torigun?"

"Carmelita took him out!" Murray said.

"It was quite genius." Penelope said, "She slammed her Shock Pistol into his power core causing a complete power drain into his core. Causing an overload that nearly took him out."

"It cost me the pistol." Carmelita said holding up a chard, twisted version of her new pistol. "But I figure it was worth it." Sly smiled.

"I'm sure Bentley could make you a new one." Sly said.

"Gladly." Bentley said, "After all, you lost it saving Sly. But in the meantime, we should probably change hideouts again, and give you time to rest."

"Back to Paris." Sly said, "It's important."

"You sure? He knows our safe house there." Bentley said.

"We'll pick a new one. Just trust me on this okay?" The brainy reptile nodded in agreement. Possibly the most valuable thing he learned, it was always to trust Sly's gut.

Torigun's Lair...

"GRAGH! WHY! CAN'T! I! WIN?" Torigun yelled destroying several pieces in his lair, "I almost had him the first time, but ever since, he's been beating me!"

"If I may sir." DeathEye Said, "I have a theory on why you aren't proving as useful as earlier."

"And what would that be?" Torigun asked.

"Early on, you infected Sly with nightmares. This fractured his mind. Clearly they aren't there anymore. And you anger has fractured your mind. You are already outnumbered, and with a fractured mind versus a full mind, you will never win."

"He is right Torigun." Méllon said approaching him, "If you don't find a way to regain your mind from the first encounter, you will lose every time. I suggest you meditate. Seal off the entire world until you reach your goal."

"you're right." Torigun said, "I'll be in my personal chamber. No one is allowed in until I come out. Do you all understand?"

"Yes master!" Every Krav Krox said.

Paris...

The gang had landed back in Paris and Murray and Bentley drove to try to find a new safe house location. The rest slumbered in the limited room of the back. Well, except for Sly. So much has happened in not all that big of a time window. And soon he may even be able to marry the girl of his dreams. That guy Torigun was gone, but not for good. Somehow he had to be able to defeat him once and for all. For him, his gang, Carmelita, and whatever future they may have together.


End file.
